Death Butterfly
by misto-shadow
Summary: Momo Hinamori left home to attend to college and never told her parents or her childhood friend exactly where she was going. And her childhood friend, Toushiro Hitsugaya, just so happens to be a member in the famous band Death Butterfly. HitsuHina
1. Death Butterfly

Hey people! I've really been itching to write this because it's been in my head for a while, so I hope you like it. And just for your info, I have absolutely no idea what college life is like, so I'll probably write very little about it. That is, unless I get a good beta who knows about college. Then I could write shtuff about it, but other than that, it's a no go.

Oh, and I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that Momo is about twenty-one, so you can just build the other characters off of that if you want. This will probably get updated every three to five days or so, being that by the time it gets posted I'll have almost finished it, so no need to worry about long delays or anything. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer****-** I own nothing. Nothing includes chocolate and books, but that's it.

Death Butterfly

_'You're on in three…._

_Two…._

_One!'_

(Screaming fangirls)

"Oh my God!!! It's Death Butterfly!!! I LOVE YOU RENJI!!!!" A random blonde girl in the front of a hushed crowd proclaimed her affection before millions of viewers, during the very first Death Butterfly concert that aired on television.

"ICHIGO, WILL YOU MARRY ME?!?!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SHORT GUYS ARE SEXY, I LOVE YOU TOUSHIRO!!!!"

---------------------------------

"Listen to those girls, they're so pathetic! If I was lucky enough to be able to attend a Death Butterfly concert, I would rather splurge and buy a backstage pass so I could actually meet them. I mean, you'd make more of an impression if you drooled all over their clothes rather than screaming in the crowd, right Momo?" She remained glued to the television as she asked her question, eagerly waiting for the concert to start.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey Megumi, do you want any popcorn?" She turned to the blonde girl, her eyes completely avoiding the TV.

"Sure! Are you going to be part of this momentous occasion and watch the concert with me? I mean, it _is_ the very first time they've ever shown a Death Butterfly concert on TV!" Megumi glanced over at the brunette, waiting for her reply.

"No, I need to study for the big test tomorrow, sorry. Maybe you could tape it for me?" She was already on her way up the stairs, not really caring if she saw the concert or not. In fact, she would rather not watch it at all.

"I'm already one step ahead of you! It's a good thing we have a lot of spare video tapes. Hey, where do you think you're going? YOU FORGOT TO GET MY POPCORN!!!" She yelled up the staircase, grumbling when she didn't receive an answer.

It wasn't long after that when Megumi remembered they didn't have any big tests the next day. She shook her head, coming to the conclusion that Momo didn't want to expose her fangirl side. Shy people were so self conscious.

--------------------------------------------

"Damn, I'm so tired. Anybody got a pillow?" An orange haired teen wiped the sweat from his brow with a towel, being the first one off the stage.

"Why don't you cuddle up with your little stuffed lion, huh? I'm sure your fangirls would love that!"

"Oh, shut the hell up Abarai! You know I only kept Kon because Rukia insisted on giving it to me for my birthday!" He shoved a finger in the mocking face of Renji Abarai, his temper flaring.

"Oh, so you gave it a name! How cute! Strawberry boy here has a cute little stuffed lion named Kon! I bet you sleep with it every single night!" The redhead laughed at the thought.

"Like hell I do!" Ichigo whacked him over the head with his fist, wishing Rukia would've at least thought about his pride when she bought him his birthday present.

"Ouch, damn it! Hit me again and I'll knock your teeth out!" Renji growled as he rubbed the tender spot on his head.

"I'd like to see you try!" The two were prepared to duke it out right them and there when a voice interrupted them.

"At it again, I see. I'm going to get changed, later. Oh, you guys might want to get cleaned up too, a reporter is supposed to be interviewing us. About our 'big debut' or something like that." The white haired teen walked right between the two and headed for his dressing room, not caring if the guys beat each other up. Besides, it happened all the time.

"We'll finish this later Kurosaki." Renji poked a finger in Ichigo's face and turned to go to his dressing room as well.

"Yeah, you have to go and make sure your girly little ponytail isn't coming out. It might make you look like a slob in front of _my_ adoring fans!" He scoffed and then dashed to his dressing room, smirking in triumph when he slammed the door in the face of a fuming Renji.

"You'll pay for that you orange haired freak!!!"

"At least my hair doesn't make me look like a girl!" _'It's too sexy to be girly. Ha.'_ He splashed his face with cold water, all the while smiling smugly to himself.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL!!!" Renji pounded on the door, his pride wounded.

Renji noticed the white hair of his fellow band member and spun to face him, not caring that the boy had changed so quickly and still looked awesome.

"Yo, Little T, does my hair make me look like a girl?!" He pointed to his head frantically.

The snowy haired boy stood silent for a moment, his eyebrow ticking in annoyance.

"Idiot, stop calling me Little T, my name is Toushiro! Say it, Tou-shir-o!" He managed to whack the taller boy over the head with his fist, a scowl set on his face.

"Alright, alright, _Toushiro,_ does my hair make me look like a girl?" He rubbed his head, wondering fleetingly if today had been dubbed 'Beat up Renji Day' without him knowing.

But the younger boy didn't answer, he simply scoffed and walked away.

"Hey, wait a minute! Get back here, you didn't answer my question!" Renji stood there for a moment and then raced off to his dressing room.

_'Does that mean I do look like a girl?! Damn that Kurosaki! I'll get him for this! Maybe I'll dye his hair blue while he's sleeping…'_

--------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, did you see the concert last night!? It was so awesome! And the interview with the band is supposed to be on tonight! I am so taping it and posting it on my website!" A raven haired girl gushed, her eyes dreamy.

"I know!! Isn't Ichigo so cute?! I have a poster of him on my wall…I always have good dreams if it's the last thing I see before I fall asleep…" Megumi drifted off into her own dreamland, but was quickly snapped out of it when a tissue was thrust in her face.

"Megumi, you're drooling. So Momo, did you enjoy the concert?" The raven haired girl turned to her friend, who had been silently listening to the girls rant on about how wonderful Death Butterfly was.

"Oh, no. I was tired." She shrugged, but Megumi scowled at her.

"Liar! You told me we had a big test today! And we don't! Momo, you're just afraid of having a nosebleed from staring at the hottest guys on the planet for too long." At those words her face flushed pink and she spluttered in embarrassment, trying to deny what her friend had just said.

"Ugh, Hanna, you don't believe her do you? I don't even like listening to Death Butterfly!" She pleaded desperately.

"I don't know Momo, for all we know you could be a closet fangirl." Hanna shrugged and then laughed when her friend buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Oh, calm down Momo, I was only kidding!" She patted the girl on the back, a smile ever present on her lips.

"She's just embarrassed because she knows that it's true!" Megumi giggled and ducked her head when Momo swatted at her.

"It is not! I do not like Death Butterfly!" She started to get annoyed, but the two girls beside her just laughed and kept walking. "Hey, wait for me!" She jogged to catch up to them, not able to contain the smile that worked its way out on her face.

"Ohayo, Professor Aizen!" She smiled at the man as he passed, and he smiled in return.

"Ohayo, Miss Hinamori, girls." He nodded and kept walking, probably on his way to the huge campus library.

"You know, he's probably one of my favorite teachers. He's never mean and he doesn't yell at anybody. I think his scary stern voice is enough to shut up even the worst of the guys!" Megumi laughed as she remembered what had happened a few days ago in class.

"Yeah." Momo nodded as she too recalled the event.

"It's not fair, you guys have all of your classes together! And what do I get?! One stinking class with you!" Hanna crossed her arms and pouted, scowling at her friends when they laughed at her childishness.

"It's okay Hanna, we always see each other at the end of the day." Momo tried to consol her troubled friend.

"Yeah, you guys probably don't get to talk much during class anyways." Hanna looked thoughtful for a moment before she agreed with the brunette. "You know, Momo, you always were the smartest of our group!"

"Hey, don't I have a say in this!?" Megumi looked at the both of them in question.

They pondered for a moment, and then simultaneously answered.

"No." The three girls laughed as they headed to their classes, ready for another day of learning.

---------------------------------------------

"This is Mei Anichi bringing you an interview with the members of the hottest band of the year, Death Butterfly. So, as the main guitarist, how do you think the concert went tonight?" She stuck her mic in Ichigo's face, waiting for his answer with that weird 'expectant reporter' look.

"Uh, I guess it went well. Our manager, Urahara, said this way we'll get more fans and sell more albums. Even if it was just an attempt to gain more money I had a lot of fun." He shrugged and looked at her seriously, blinking his chocolate brown eyes.

"When will your next concert be?" She shoved the mic back at him, and he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed with her.

"I don't know. Hitsugaya here is the one who keeps track of all that stuff." He thumbed in the direction of the short boy, earning a curt nod from the reporter.

She turned her mic on the boy, and he mentally grumbled to himself. He hated reporters, they were so in-your-face and annoying.

"Next Saturday."

"So I hear this was the start of your big nationwide tour, is that correct?" All she got was a nod from the serious boy, and she vaguely wondered how such a serious kid could have such an amazing voice.

"So, can you give our viewers any idea of what you will be doing once you're done touring the country?" The annoying microphone was back in his face, and if you looked closely you would've seen his eyebrow twitch.

"Start a new album, take a vacation, tour another country. With our finances we could do just about anything." He gave her a nonchalant shrug and closed his sea green orbs, silently telling the woman that he was done talking. He wasn't much of a talker anyways.

"Renji Abarai, could you say that you're pleased with the way things have been going since your band received national attention and millions of adoring fans?" She turned to the redhead, who at the moment was looking cool with his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face.

"Sure. Every now and again our body guards have to tackle a crazy fan girl before she rips our clothes off to sell them on eBay, but all in all it's been a good experience." He smirked at the mention of crazy fangirls. It had happened to him a couple of times.

The reporter nodded and turned back to the camera.

"And there you have it folks. A live interview with the band Death Butterfly! I'm Mei Anichi, and you're watching Tokyo News. Back to you Dan!"

"Cut. You were great boys, but you could've been a little more relaxed." The cameraman offered them a friendly smile.

_'I don't _do_ relaxed. This whole freaking interview was a waste of time.' _Toushiro stood from his position on the overstuffed red couch and stretched.

"I'm going to bed. Later." He waved and turned to go, a bored expression on his face.

"Which in your language means you're going to do paperwork that isn't even required of us as the band. Right. At least try to get some sleep, Shorty." Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked past the boy, ruffling his snowy white hair.

"Hey, I told you to stop calling me that! And don't touch my hair!" He combed his fingers through the ruffled spikes of white, trying to regain some sense of tidiness. He didn't see what was so amusing about the nicknames his fellow band members gave him.

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo waved on his way out the door, probably headed to some secluded room so he could call his lady Rukia. It wasn't like they talked about anything bad, he just liked his privacy. It was hard to be a proud electric guitarist when your girlfriend was whispering sweet nothings to you over the telephone amongst a crowd of people.

Renji stretched and yawned, ready to hit the sack. He completely ignored the reporter and her cameraman as he left, eyes scanning the carpet in a very bored fashion. They always got those creepy stiff reporters, or the really peppy annoying ones. Why couldn't they have a nice, comfortable, friendly chat with a normal reporter for once!?

---------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you missed that Momo! They had a close up of Ichigo! Ichigo!!! And when he blinked at the camera like that I almost died….he has such pretty brown eyes…..augh, I would give anything to be his girlfriend! But of course, he's dating that Rukia girl. I guess he really did find somebody he likes, because she's not even famous!" Megumi threw her hands up in the air in an exasperated fashion.

"Yeah….sorry, I really wanted to finish reading that book for our report." Momo smiled apologetically at her friend.

"Well, it's a good thing I taped it for you! Now we can watch the concert and the interview when you _aren't _so busy!" Megumi waved the VHS in front of her face, a huge smile plastered to her lips.

"Oh, of course! Some other time then." Momo tried to be cheery about it, but the fact that she was going to have to watch it sooner or later made her deflate.

Then something seemed to pop into her head as she remembered what Megumi said while she was gushing about her superstar crush. So Ichigo was still dating that girl, Rukia. She was nice; they had been introduced once before. That was before she ran away so she could go to college.

You see, her parents loved her and she loved them, but it just wasn't in their budget to send her to college. And Lord knows how long it would take to pay of the tuition fees and such when it was all said and done with. So, in a time of desperation Momo contacted a man who she knew could help her out. Aizen Sousuke, a Professor at the college she wanted to attend.

She had met him before when he visited her high school, and she instantly held a fondness for the soft spoken man. He told her she would benefit greatly from furthering her education, and she would most likely end up very successful in life because of it. So, she emailed him and told him about her dilemma.

He offered to pay for her classes and such, being that he was a wealthy man and had no one else he was required to support. Momo promised she would pay him back once she got a job, but he told her she didn't need to. Just seeing her become successful in life was good enough for him.

Momo tried to talk her parents into letting her go to college this way, but they were too proud to let someone else pay for the fees so their daughter could receive a higher education. Quite discouraged, she relayed the disappointing news to Aizen. It was then that he surprised her by coming up with a very un-teacher like idea.

That was how Momo ended up writing a goodbye letter to her parents and her best friend, Toushiro Hitsugaya. She promised to come back when she was done with college, but she never told them where she was going. She told them it was all she ever wanted, and if they really cared for her they would let her go. She knew her overprotective friend would be very unhappy, but it couldn't be helped.

So, in the dead of night Momo snuck out of the house to meet Aizen. One of her old friends, Megumi Hiroka, already attended the college, and she would be living with her during her schooling. The plan was flawless, and it worked to perfection.

She was glad to hear that her parents called Aizen the next morning telling him that wherever she had gone they trusted she would come back a successful young woman. They even made a humorous remark about being able to retire when she got a high paying job. She thanked them profusely, but never actually spoke with them. She missed her family, but she didn't want them to know where she was.

She didn't want to have to go home if they found out what college she was going to and demanded her return home. So, her place of learning was kept a secret from everyone back home. But the thing she regretted the most was severing all her connections with her best friend, Toushiro.

Yes, he was a member of the famous band, Death Butterfly. She was always invited to the holiday concerts, and she loved the time she got to spend with him afterwards. It did make her a little sad, knowing that she couldn't just walk over to his house any more and hang out. He was famous now, and he didn't have all that free time anymore.

Momo had become good friends with the other band members, Ichigo and Renji. They were a bit idiotic, but Toushiro was always able to keep them in line when they needed to be. She also got to meet Rukia, Ichigo's girlfriend. She was very kind, and never missed the chance to show Ichigo who was _really_ in charge.

Those memories were so comforting when Momo was feeling lonely. She wanted to talk to her friends again, but then again, there was one thing holding her back. She wanted to be different; she wanted to change so that when she returned home people would notice. She wanted to be better than what she was, so she put all her time into studies and such.

Momo sighed. Sometimes she regretted leaving her family and friends so she could get a better education. She hoped Toushiro wouldn't be too angry with her for leaving and not saying anything, but all she could do was hope. She didn't watch the concert on TV because of him, she didn't listen to the numerous CDs she had of Death Butterfly. It would only make her want to see him again, so she avoided the band as much as possible.

It was terribly hard, considering the fact that her friends, Megumi and Hanna, were obsessed with the band. They didn't know about her escape from home, and they also didn't know she was good friends with a superstar. It would just complicate things. Even though Megumi was the one she was staying with the girl didn't know Aizen was paying her way.

She preferred to keep it a secret that her family was so poor. It wasn't that she was ashamed; she just didn't want people feeling sorry for her. It was also troublesome because the popular people tended to tease the poorer kids because of their situation, so she kept quiet.

"Momo? Hey, Momo, are you there?" Megumi waved her hand in front of the girls' face, trying to get her attention.

"Eh? Oh, sorry Megumi. I was daydreaming again, wasn't I?" She smiled apologetically, reminding herself again not to reminisce while she was around people.

"Yeah, you space out a lot Momo. But hey, I've got a date to go to, so can you watch the place for me while I'm gone? And no wild parties!" Megumi waved a finger in her face, smiling.

"I know, I know, you tell me that every time you go out! Besides, isn't it always cleaner when you come back?" Momo laughed.

"You do have a point…you're so odd Momo, why do you clean when you get bored? You should do something more useful, like bake!" The blonde girl grinned. She always was a bit of a food lover.

"Hmm, maybe I'll try it sometime. Anyways, have fun on your date Megumi!" She waved her friend off and then closed the door when she saw Megumi slide into the passengers' seat of a faded blue car.

Momo let her cheery expression slide off her face. She had been daydreaming about the past again. That was two years ago, but she couldn't forget about her old home. She knew her parents probably worried about her a lot. She had even changed her cell number and email address so they couldn't contact her. She would be even more homesick if she ended up talking to them. And more importantly, she didn't want to get a phone call from Toushiro in the middle of the day demanding to know where she was.

Life was very complicated for Hinamori Momo.

--------------------------------------------------

Toushiro skipped looking over the current standings and pay of the band that night. He was feeling stressed again, and whenever he was stressing over something a certain someone would come to mind. Momo always did tell him that he was too uptight about things and needed to relax.

But he couldn't really let himself relax anymore. If he ever took the time to slack off, she would be the one occupying his thoughts, so he had to stay busy. Even so, he still let himself remember every now and again. Tonight was one of those nights.

----------------------------------

_His cell phone rang early in the morning, waking him from his fitful slumber. __He didn't know why at the time, but he was having a lot of trouble sleeping. __Something wasn't quite right, but he didn't know what it was, and the ringing of his cell almost promised bad news._

_"What?" He never was one to be polite, it just wasn't really his nature._

_"Toushiro? Is that you?" _

_"Well of course it is, this is my phone! Now who is it?" _

_"It's Mrs. Hinamori. I'm afraid we've got some bad news." His heart stopped. Did something happen to Momo?! Was she hurt?! Or…..no, he wouldn't think like that. _

_"What? What's going on!?" His grip tightened on the phone._

_"Momo, she….she ran away. She left us a letter explaining why she needed to go. I've respected her choice, but it still makes me worry. She left a letter addressed to you, but I don't know what it says. Do you want me to __send it to you?"_

_Toushiro sat there in silence for a while, processing what the woman had just told him. Momo was gone. _

_"Toushiro?" A voice interrupted his thoughts._

_"Yeah, send it to me. Why did she leave?" He tried to ignore the knot of worry in his stomach, but he couldn't. _

_"She left so she could go to college. I should have seen this coming…I called the first person I could think of to make sure she was okay. Professor Aizen apologized and promised us that Momo was okay, and that he was paying for her education. This is all because we wouldn't let her go freely with him paying, so she took things into her own hands. Please, Toushiro, if __you hear from her, will you tell us? I just need to know that my baby girl made it to where she was going okay." Her voice cracked, and the white haired boy could tell she was trying not to break down over the phone._

_"I'll make sure Mrs. Hinamori. Thank you for calling." _

_"Mm-hm. You should get the letter tomorrow, okay? I know this is hard, but I think it's time we let Momo make her own choices for once." _

_Toushiro sighed and said goodbye to Mrs. Hinamori. He flipped his phone shut, and in a fit of rage, threw it across the room where it thumped against the wall and landed in pieces on the carpet._

_"Damn it Momo, what do you think you're doing!?" He forked his fingers through his messy hair and sat back down on the bed, not sure of what to do. _

_He had made a silent promise that he would always be there to protect her, and now he couldn't do that because he had no idea where she was. She was the one he called when he was feeling particularly annoyed or angry, and she was the one who always calmed him down. How was he supposed to vent his emotions now? And what about her birthday? Where would he send the card? _

_Who was going to keep him sane during the holidays when Renji invited his cousin Rangiku over to the party and they got drunk off their ass__es__? Who was going to bring watermelon to the stuffy party for all the famous people who would only eat the finest foods?__ He felt empty, knowing that he no longer knew where his best friend was._

_Wait, what about her cell? Did she take her cell phone with her? Toushiro glanced at the broken phone that was lying on his carpet. That wasn't going to work. So he pushed himself off the bed and walked over to his huge dresser where he kept his bedroom phone. It was a lucky thing that he had asked for one in the huge mansion that Death Butterfly now lived in._

_He dialed her cell, his palms sweaty. _'Pick up, pick up…..come on Momo, pick up the phone!' _He sighed in frustration when he got the operator, telling him the number no longer existed. She must've anticipated someone trying to call her so she changed her number._

_Toushiro didn't know her email address, but he figured that she probably changed that too. He had no way of getting in contact with her anymore._

_------------------------------------------_

He grabbed a slightly crumpled envelope from the drawer in his nightstand, pulling out the letter inside. This was the same letter he received the day after Mrs. Hinamori called him, the one that Momo had written for him.

_Dear Shiro-chan,_

_ I'm sorry I never told you I was leaving, but I knew you wouldn't let me go. Sometimes you're just too overprotective, you know? It's hard writing this, knowing that I probably won't get to talk to you again for a few years. I would tell you what college I'm attending, but you might try to come get me, so I'll just say that it's a nice place. You'll get the chance to see it when I finally graduate, I promise. _

_ You don't need to worry about me while I'm gone, I'll be fine. I just want to wish you luck with the band, and tell everybody I said goodbye, okay? I won't be coming to anymore of the concerts, holiday ones included. I think you'll understand that I will be busy, even when we do get a vacation. _

_Again I'm sorry for going, Shiro-chan, but I have to do this. I guess I feel just a little left out after seeing all that you've accomplished. I want to be successful too, but in my own way. Please understand! _

_I'll miss you and pray for your continual success in what you do, so you don't need to worry about me forgetting you._

_ You're friend, Bed-wetter Momo (I still hate that name, you know.)_

Toushiro clutched the letter, his brow furrowed in frustration. He hadn't heard from her at all in two years, and he was still upset about the whole thing. And what made things worse was that he cared for his friend more than just a friend should. He couldn't help but feel like an idiot for not telling her sooner, but now there was no way he could. He didn't even know how long it was going to be before he saw her again.

What if she didn't _want_ to see him again? He didn't know what he would do if he never got to her smile again. What happened if she found someone while she was away? What if….what if she got _married?_ There was a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He would probably have a breakdown if he ever got a letter inviting him to her wedding. Just thinking about it made him shudder.

He didn't care if he sacrificed his entire career as a singer, he didn't care if he never had work again. He wouldn't give it a second thought, as long as he got to see Momo again. He would much rather fail at being a successful music artist with millions of fans than fail at protecting and being there for her.

"Hey, Shorty, you thinkin' about her again?" Toushiro's head shot up and his sea-green eyes focused on the orange haired teen standing in his doorway. He didn't even hear the door open.

"How many times have I told you guys to stop giving me stupid nicknames!? I'm not that short you know!" He scowled at Ichigo, who just laughed at him.

"Yeah, you're just vertically challenged, I forgot. Sorry Shorty." He walked into the large room, plopping down on a large, dark blue chair.

"Whatever. Why are you here?" Toushiro quickly folded the letter back up and stuffed it in the envelope, hiding that under his pillow.

"I came to make sure you actually got some sleep tonight. Most of the time you just sit there and do stupid paperwork. Do you really think working yourself to the brink of exhaustion is going to keep you occupied so you don't think about her? And here I always thought you were a genius. I've seen the way you look when you sing a certain few of our songs, Toushiro. I know you haven't gotten over it yet." Ichigo gave him a stern look, and by using his real name he asserted his seriousness in the matter.

"So what, it's not a big deal. She wanted to go to college, she willingly decided not to tell me about it until she was already gone, there's not much more to it then that. It's not like I'm going to commit suicide or anything." Toushiro rolled his eyes and tried to shrug off the twinge of hurt in his chest.

"That's not what I mean. If you keep up this stupid 'I-don't-need-sleep' lifestyle there's going to be some serious consequences. For all we know you could just pass out on stage one day! Besides, this isn't doing any good for your height issue."

Toushiro simply glared at him with his icy orbs, refusing to respond. He did _not_ want to talk about it.

"Well then, if you're not going to talk, I'll leave. But for the sake of your stunted growth, get some rest. And you know, if you pass out on stage, everyone is going to hear about it. Including your little Momo." Ichigo was standing in the doorway, his hand covering the doorknob.

He let that information sink in, and when he saw that Toushiro only scowled at him he sighed and left. There was just no way to get to that kid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, here is the first chappie! I'm just itching to get to the next one, so please leave an encouraging review! I hope this wasn't too confusing and jumpy, because it felt like some parts just didn't fit in. I don't know, but it'll get better in the next chappie. I actually wasn't going to end it where I did, but I didn't want to make it super long and lopsided like my one Naruto fic. I mean, the first chappie was only like, five pages and the second chappie was almost seventeen! It was weird.

But anywho, tell me what you think! I hope this turned out okay, I'm kinda nervous about it. And yes, I just randomly decided that Matsumoto was going to be related to Renji. Well…..I decided that I wasn't going to make Aizen all evil and shtuff, because I hate him (being evil). And at first Byakuya was going to be the band manager, but then on a whim I wrote Urahara instead.

Sheesh, that dude can do anything! He was a Rabbi in this one comic strip I read, and the part just suited him, so I figured, what the hell. Now he's a band manager. I'm not so sure if he'll ever make an appearance though….I have a feeling I'm going to need a beta for this. I did catch a few mistakes when I read over it again, but feel free to point out anything you think needs fixed.

Oh crap. I just remembered that I never really gave any descriptions of my OCs!! Well then, here you go!

------

--Megumi --

She has blonde hair that only comes down to her jaw line and brownish blue eyes. She's a real fangirl when it comes to Ichigo, but she's mostly a tomboy. She lives in a small two story house that Momo shares with her off campus. She is slightly taller than her friend, and shares all the same classes with her. Megumi has a very close boyfriend who doesn't mind the fact that she practically worships Ichigo.

--Hanna--

She has raven black hair that reaches slightly past her shoulder blades and dark brown, almost black eyes. She can be childish at times, but she is mostly an even tempered person. She lives in a dorm on campus. Hanna is the tallest of the girls, and tends to get a lot of male attention because of her build. She is also very in tune with the latest fashions, and the fact that Momo doesn't wear makeup annoys her.

------

So, there you have my OCs!! I dislike OC pairings with real characters, so there will be none of that in this fic. Any advice is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chappie!

Mistoffelees Shadow


	2. Tickets?

**Disclaimer****-** I, Mistoffelees Shadow, do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Ya happy now, you stupid lawyers!??!

……Tickets?

Momo rolled over in bed and stared forlornly at the ceiling. Why her? Why did so many misfortunate things happen to her? If you're wondering what's wrong, our poor little Momo is sick. She figured it must've been from something she ate, so she slowly made her way down to the kitchen.

"Momo, you're up really late!! You're going to have to hurry if you want to be on time!" Megumi was sitting at the small table in the middle of the kitchen, enjoying a large bowl of Square Bites (yes, I did just make that up on the spot).

Momo ignored her friend and stopped by the refrigerator, trying not to heave. She was so queasy! She took a few deep breaths and opened the door to the fridge, snatching out the jug of milk. She squinted and scanned the jug for the expiration date, grumbling in annoyance when she found it. She hadn't had any milk for a while (at least not from their fridge), so she turned to Megumi.

"When was the last time you drank this milk?" Her voice was small, and as soon as she spoke her stomach churned.

"Uh….a while ago, why? You don't look so good Momo." Megumi blinked and then stopped chewing her cereal. "Momo, what's wrong with the milk?"

"It's two weeks past its expiration date, Megumi. You haven't eaten a lot of that, have you?" She pointed at the bowl of cereal the blonde girl had been consuming only seconds ago.

She didn't answer, but instead jumped from her seat to empty her mouth in the trash can. She made funny noises and wiped the cereal bits from her tongue, mentioning something about using water next time. Momo would've laughed at her, but as soon as she began to giggle her stomach decided to hate her and threatened to empty itself on the nice clean floor.

Megumi turned back to her cereal bowl and gave it a dirty look before dumping it down the sink, washing the bowl out afterwards and returning it to the cupboard. She then looked back at Momo and glanced her up and down, coming to the conclusion that the brunette would be staying in bed that day.

"Momo, you go on back upstairs and get some rest. You have to get better so you will be able to come to school tomorrow! I guess I'll just have to suffer through our classes without you." She shrugged and checked the time. She didn't need to leave yet, so she grabbed the jug of milk and dumped it down the sink, washing away soggy bits of her cereal.

"Okay. I think I can handle a day in bed. Will you make sure to fill me in when you get back?" Momo was about to head back upstairs so she could sleep.

"Sure, no problem! Get well Momo!" Megumi waved and then closed the front door, heading out for another day of learning.

Momo, on the other hand, slowly made her way up the stairs so she could sleep in. For some reason, the thought of sleeping in appealed greatly to the early riser. She snuggled down under her comforter and sighed in relaxation, letting the warmth of her bed ward away the dull ache in her stomach.

Then something quite unpleasant happened. Momo drifted off to sleep, and a certain snowy haired boy visited her in her dreams.

-------------------------------------------

_Momo sat up and looked around, wondering exactly where she was. All she could see was the damp grass around her, and then everything faded off into a mist. She then noticed the faint sound of someone calling her name._

_"Momo, Momo! Where are you Momo?" She looked around, trying to see who was calling for her, but there was no one. She couldn't see a thing through the mist._

_"Hello? Whoever you are, I'm over here!" She knew that sounded stupid, especially since she didn't know where 'here' was, but it was all she could think of to say._

_"Momo! Momo, where are you?" The voice was closer now, and she found that it was vaguely familiar._

_"I'm here! Follow my voice!" She stood up from her position in the damp grass, squinting through the mist. Nothing._

_"Where? Where are you Momo?" The voice was closer still, and it was then that she recognized the voice. It was Toushiro, her Shiro-chan._

_"I'm over here Shiro-chan! Can you hear me? Can you see me?" She turned in a circle, searching for the shape of a boy she knew so well._

_"I hear you Momo, keep talking! Don't worry, I'll find you!" He seemed a bit further away now, and a strange sense of fear settled in her stomach._

_"This way! Come this way Shiro-chan!" She spun around again, her eyes hoping to spot a body in the mist._

_Suddenly there was a rustle from behind her, and she turned to see what it was. She noticed tall green things bend through the mist and then fade out again when they straightened._ 'Corn? Am I in a field of corn?'_ She wondered, and then noticed a figure in the mist._

_"Shiro-chan?" She took a hesitant step forward, squinting in an attempt to see the persons face._

_"No, Momo, it's me, Megumi!" The blonde girl faded into view, a smile on her face._

_"Megumi? What are you doing here?" She cocked her head slightly, momentarily forgetting about the boy who was looking for her._

_"This is so great Momo! Here!" She thrust a __strip of paper at her friend, eyes shining. "Isn't this great!?"_

_Momo furrowed her brow as she studied the strip of paper. It was colorful and had writing on it, but she couldn't read what it said. It looked completely foreign to her._

_"And look at this! This is even better! Here's one for you!" Megumi pointed at two squares of paper that were dangling around her neck. They looked almost the same as the strips of paper, with the same writing and colors._

_Megumi took one of the squares of paper and then hung the string attached to it around Momo's neck. Momo studied it, still unsure of what she was to make of the papers._

_"Um….thanks. But what are these things Meg….__umi__?" She looked back up at her friend, but the girl had vanished. "Megumi?" She peered through the mist, but she was alone once again. _

_"Momo! Are you still there? Momo!" She snapped to attention when she heard the voice of her old friend calling out to her again. He seemed to be so much closer than before._

_She would've answered, but something stopped her. This was Shiro-chan, he was looking for her, and she hadn't seen him in two years. She had purposely severed all ties she had with the snowy haired boy. If he found her, wouldn't he be angry? She hated it when people were angry with her, a__nd she felt terribly guilty for just up and leaving. _

_If she stayed where she was and didn't make a sound, maybe he would walk on by her. Maybe she could stay hidden forever, and then he would forget about her so she wouldn't worry him anymore. She didn't want her overprotective friend to get distracted from his dream as a superstar. He had worked hard to get there, she knew._

_"Momo?" He was only a few feet away, she could tell. If it weren't for the mist, he would've already seen her._

_Momo couldn't understand how he had managed to find her. She couldn't just stand there, she had to run. She had to run and not look back. But as soon as she tried to move, she couldn't. She was stuck. She then noticed that the weird strip of paper in her hand was gone, and all she had was the one hanging around her neck._

_"Momo!" She whipped around, her eyes wide. There he was, right behind her._

_"__Shiro__…__chan__?" Her voice wavered, __and she could feel her eyes burn with tears. _

_She would not, could not cry in front of him. He would laugh and tell her not to be such a baby, just like when they were little. But there was no way to hold them in. The tears rolled down her cheeks, and she wiped them away roughly._

_"Momo, why are you crying?" She gasped when she looked up and saw him standing directly in front of her. "I finally found you again, you should be happy." There was an odd smile on his face, one that she had never seen before. It was so gentle._

_"I-I'm so sorry Toushiro…." She tried to blink away the tears, but they just wouldn't go away.__ She didn't know if he understood or not, but there was a lot more to that apology than just for her crying._

_Momo looked down to rub at her eyes, and when she looked up again everything was blurry. She rubbed her eyes again, but it didn't help. Everything around her faded away into the darkness of her dream, and the__n Toushiro faded away as well, a__ gentle smile still on his face._

_"Wait! Don't go! Please, don't leave me!" __Momo reached out for him, but he was already gone._

_She didn't know how long she sat in the darkness, crying her heart out._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

"Momo, Momo wake up!" Someone was shaking her, their voice was worried.

As soon as she was conscious she jolted up from her bed, eyes wide and burning with tears. She rubbed them away and looked over at the person who had woken her.

"Megumi? Did I, did I sleep the entire day away?" She blinked, waiting for her friend to reply.

"Yeah. Momo, what's wrong? You were whimpering and mumbling in your sleep." She was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the brunette with worry in her eyes.

"I…oh, Megumi! I'm so homesick!" She started to cry again, and Megumi rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Momo. Do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about?" She smiled softly, trying to comfort her friend.

"I, well, maybe later. I don't want to think about it right now." She wiped her eyes and smiled weakly.

She had such good friends here at college. They were always concerned for her when she was down. She remembered the first time she had been here the girls treated her like family. It was a good feeling, and it helped her a lot when she was feeling homesick and alone.

"So…are you feeling any better?" The blonde questioned, deciding it was best to change the subject.

"I guess so. Anything interesting happen today?" Momo perked up a bit, glad to be talking about things other than her emotional experience in the world of dreams.

"Nah, not really. Professor Aizen did tell me though that he hoped you were feeling better tomorrow. None of the other teachers really asked where you were." Megumi shrugged.

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, guess what! I entered in this contest that our radio station is doing as a promotional thing so they get more listeners and stuff!" Megumi was bouncing up and down, her girlish attitude beginning to show. That was always a bad sign.

"What's the prize?" Momo wasn't quite sure she wanted to know.

"Four front row tickets and backstage passes to the big Death Butterfly concert this Saturday! Isn't that great!?!? I really hope I win, then I can take you guys along!!" The blonde squealed and began to drool, a sure sign that she was daydreaming about a certain orange haired superstar.

Momo, on the other hand, was sitting there with a blank look on her face, contemplating. _'What are the odds that she'll win? I mean, probably every girl in the city that listens to the radio entered the stupid contest. I know she's really looking forward to this and all, but it would make my day if some other lucky girl got the tickets. I don't think I would be able to turn her down if she offered to let me go with her!' _Momo absentmindedly tossed a tissue at Megumi, wondering for only a second if there was any saliva on her bed.

"Don't worry Momo, I have a really good feeling about this! I'm sure I'll win, and then you, Hanna, and I can have the time of our lives! Imagine, getting to meet the members of Death Butterfly in person!! It annoys me that they won't be announcing the winner over the radio for 'safety reasons', whatever that's suppose to mean. I guess they'll call the lucky sucker who wins the tickets." She shrugged and stood up, turning to the door.

"Hey, Megumi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not really hungry, I think I'll just read for a while and go back to sleep. Do you mind eating dinner by yourself?"

"Oh, not at all. Besides, you probably wouldn't want to listen to me babbling on about getting the chance to meet Ichigo anyways. I guess there is a good side to being sick, hm?" She laughed and stepped out the door, closing it softly behind her.

"Yeah…" Momo stared at her hands. _'If you mean__t__ that you dream about the people you've pushed away, I guess there is a good side to being sick.' _The girl picked up a ragged copy of the book _'New Moon'._ It was one of her favorite books. (Yay Edward Cullen!)

After reading the same sentence over and over again for the next ten minutes she decided that she wasn't really up to reading. Especially when she knew she was so close to a very intense romantic moment between the two main characters. Momo carefully placed the book on her nightstand and snuggled down into the covers of her bed, sighing restlessly.

She tossed and turned for the next half hour, unable to sleep. All that she could think about was a certain sea-green eyed boy and his frustrating stubborn attitude. I guess that was what made her so attached to him.

----------------------------------------

The next day was uneventful for the youngest Hinamori, and thankfully she didn't have any random thoughts of her life of the past. She was able to catch up quite easily in her classes, glad that they didn't go over anything new or important the day before.

Megumi was bubbly and excited the entire day, very different from her regular personality. To say the least, she was a little excited about the concert tickets. Well, that was the same case for over half of the female population, young and old alike. Death Butterfly was the most popular band after all, and you would be the coolest freaking kid ever if you went to one of their concerts.

"I heard that the deadline for entry ended at two o'clock this afternoon. Who do you think won the tickets? Ooh, the suspense is killing me!! Let's hurry up and get home!" Megumi began to run down the sidewalk, laughing and yelling at Momo to hurry up.

It wasn't but five minutes later that they burst into the small house, a certain blonde dashing to the answering machine in the kitchen. She eagerly pressed the button, urging the machine to hurry up.

_You have one new message and two old messages. _The feminine voice droned. _Message one:_

'Hey Megumi, it's me! I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat again tonight. Call me back when you get home.'

She stared at the answering machine and sighed. She didn't win the tickets. But, she had to call her boyfriend back, so he would cheer her up.

"It's okay Megumi, I'm sure you'll have other chances at seeing a Death Butterfly concert!" Momo was mentally breathing a sigh of relief. No concert, no problem.

"Yeah, but what are the odds that we'll all get to go together? I mean, it won't be as fun going by myself." She blinked and sighed forlornly. Momo could do nothing but give her a sympathetic smile as the blonde picked up the phone, proceeding to call her boyfriend.

She only managed to get halfway through his number when the phone began to ring. Startled, Megumi dropped it, but saved it before it hit the floor.

"Hello?" She furrowed her brow, annoyed with the caller.

_"Oh my god, Megumi, is that you!?"_ The speaker sounded like they had just run a marathon.

"Yeah, who is this?"

_"It's me, Hanna!! You'll never guess what happened!!"_ Momo couldn't help but smile in amusement when her friend squealed from the other end of the phone line.

"What? Did you finally get a boyfriend that's blind?" (1)

_"NO!! Stupid, I won the contest!!! We're going to the Death Butterfly concert this Saturday!!!"_ Megumi promptly dropped the receiver.

Momo plugged her ears.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO SEE DEATH BUTTERFLY!!! I GET TO MEET ICHIGO KUROSAKI!!!!" She was literally jumping up and down, screaming her freaking lungs out.

_"Hello? Hello, Megumi? Hey, pick up the phone!" _

Momo bent down and grabbed the receiver, rolling her eyes at the blonde. She was such a fangirl sometimes.

"Hey Hanna, I hear you won the tickets." She tried to sound cheerful, but her tone fell flat. This was not good.

_"Yeah, isn't this so awesome?! We all finally get the chance to meet Death Butterfly!" _Hanna made a sound that sounded curiously like 'squee'.

"Yeah, that's just…peachy."

_"You don't sound very excited Momo."_

"I'm just a little shocked, that's all." She sighed and began to twirl a finger in her bangs.

_"Well, if you say so. Hey, I've got to go figure out what I'm wearing to the concert, okay? I'll make sure Hell freezes over __i__f__ I__ come out of this without a boyfriend!"_

"Alright, bye Hanna." Momo laughed at her friend as she hung up the phone.

"We're going to see Death Butterfly, we're going to see Death Butterfly, we're going to see Death Butterfly!" Megumi was dancing around the kitchen, smiling like an idiot.

_'Two days. I have two days to figure out how I'm going to get myself out of this. There is no way I'm going to that concert!' _Momo stared at the sink, her brow furrowed.

_'Darn. I should've saved that spoiled milk.'_ She sighed and headed up to her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)- It's been a long running joke between Megumi and Momo that the only boyfriend Hanna will ever have that likes her for who she is and not her body will be blind.

------------------------

Well, there you have the second chapter! Mwahahaha, I love writing this. The next chappie is going to be so much fun!! Yay for plot bunnies! Anywho, I'd love to hear what you people think of this! I know, I know, I totally left the guys out of this chappie, but oh well. We'll be seeing a lot of them in the next one! Oh, and I've decided that if I ever make a sequel to this, (which probably won't happen) Aizen is going to be all evil and stuff. But that's a very shaky if.

So, if you catch any mistakes, please notify me. This isn't going to be a terribly long chappie fic, so it should end within the next two or three chapters. I know, I'm not particularly fond of short chappie fics either, but that's just the way it's going to be. Anywho, I'll see you in the next chapter!

Mistoffelees Shadow


	3. Preparation

**Disclaimer****-** Ah Bleach, sadly it does not belong to me. But this plot, it does, so no touchy! Mine!

Preparation

Momo was having a panic attack. Today was Saturday. Saturday, the day of the Death Butterfly concert. She was not able to come up with a logical excuse as to why she couldn't go, and somewhere deep inside she was almost glad. Almost. She didn't want to be reminded of her past, happy life. She was in college now, she had new friends, she should have moved on! But, being away from her family and old friends for so long without even speaking with them on the phone was making her depressed.

The brunette paced the floor at the foot of her bed, hoping against all hope that she would think of something that didn't involve getting hurt. Yes, she had come up with a few other plans that might work, but she would rather not fall down a flight of stairs. Or choke on dinner, or hold her breath until she passed out. She just wasn't fond of inflicting bodily harm on herself, or anyone else, for that matter. Hinamori Momo was a gentle spirit, and at the moment the trait was very annoying.

The troubled girl had been in her room most of the day, and Megumi was out with her beloved boyfriend, Leo. She would be home soon, and then they (meaning Momo, Megumi, Leo, and Hanna) would go out to eat before the concert. Momo had told Megumi several times before she left for her date to pick up an inconspicuous ball cap. Nothing fancy, she just wanted a ball cap.

-------------------------------------

_"What? Why do you need a baseball cap all of a sudden?" Megumi gave her a puzzled look._

_"Oh, well….I just want one! Heh…." Momo tried to be convincing, but Megumi knew just by the way she was fidgeting that the girl had some hidden purpose for the hat that she wasn't going to share_

_"Whatever. I'll try to remember to pick one up for you after the movie." Megumi was referring to her date with her boyfriend, Leo._

_"Thanks Megumi! And try to get one that isn't too brightly __colored__, okay?" She smiled, and her blonde friend rolled her eyes._

_"Man, you're just so particular today! I hope this is just another one of your phases, because I will not let you keep a collection of stupid baseball caps here!" Momo laughed and sweat dropped, remembering the last time she had one of these 'phases'._

_-----------------------------------_

Really, Megumi had threatened to kick her out if she didn't get rid of the dolls. Momo thought it was absurd, but the blonde had a fear of creepy porcelain dolls. She really freaked out when Momo had tried to surprise her by decorating the entire living room with the nonliving little girls.

And so, not long after that the girls held a yard sale full of glassy-eyed, stiff little porcelain dolls. Of course they sold other things as well, but the main purpose was to get rid of the 'pretty little _things_ that might come and try to eat you in the middle of the night. Or kill you, like Chuckie!!!' Those were the exact words Megumi had used when she discovered that Momo was depressed because she had to get rid of her collection.

She slowed her pacing down to a contemplative walk, and then she plopped back down on her bed. She wouldn't have been in such a state if it weren't for the fact that they had gotten backstage passes so they could meet the band. Momo might've at least tried to be positive if they were only going for the concert and to buy the new CD that was only sold at the concerts, but no. They_ had_ to meet the band.

Maybe she could slip away to a bathroom somewhere and wait until the backstage tour was over….but then again, Megumi knew she didn't really like Death Butterfly (at least that's what she told them) so the blonde would be watching her like a hawk at the concert. There was no doubt she was plotting to turn her into a Death Butterfly fangirl, if only to rub it in her face and insist that they _were too _the hottest guys on the planet.

Momo stared at her ceiling, her mind wandering off into a world of things short and having spiky white hair. Oh, and those eyes….

"What!? What am I thinking!?" She shook her head in an attempt to clear it of such troublesome thoughts.

Momo had worked hard to bury those old feeling for her childhood friend, and they certainly _were not_ going to make themselves known again. She would not have it! It was much too distracting, thinking about her best friend that way, especially when she knew there were countless other girls out there having the same daydream.

_'But, __it can't be the same daydream. I always think of my Shiro-chan and the good times we had eating watermelon and watching clouds…..that is my daydream alone.' _She pondered this for a moment, and then decided it wasn't worth the effort.

She had done well in avoiding anything related to him for so long, and one stupid concert wasn't going to ruin that wall she had constructed so carefully to keep those feelings at bay. She wasn't trying to block him completely out of her life, she wanted to see him again someday, but she wouldn't be able to focus with cute little Shiro-chan's tumbling around in her head.

Momo was suddenly distracted by loud knocking at the front door. She puzzled for a moment, wondering who it could be, and then she made her way downstairs.

"Hello?" She opened the door, curiosity pushing her to find out who was on the other side.

"Hey Momo, what's up? I came by to make sure you were dressing appropriately for the concert! We really need to find you a boyfriend!" Hanna smiled and walked in, sweeping past the startled brunette.

"So are you going to wait with me until Megumi gets home?"

"Yup! And we're going to doll you up to the point where no straight man will be able to resist you! You've been single long enough!!" It was then that Momo noticed the huge bag in Hanna's hands.

"What's that for?" She eyed it suspiciously, taking note of the strange pink thing hanging over the side. It looked like some sort of tube-top or something. She had always been a very modest person, and there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that she was wearing such an atrocity.

"This? Oh, it's some of my clothes!! I know you don't have anything good enough to wear for this grand occasion, so I brought stuff for you! I'm such a great friend, I know! Now let's get you upstairs, we have to get you dressed!" Hanna managed to shove Momo back up the staircase while still carrying the bulging bag.

"But…Hanna…!" She didn't want to be dressed up! She wanted to be plain; she wanted to be herself, and most of all she did _not_ want to stand out in the crowd.

Toushiro would see her! And if he saw her, everything would be screwed six ways to Sunday! Her perfectly built wall that held back her distracting romantic thoughts, her studies, her new college life, the secret that she had kept so well from her friends…..everything!!

"Oh, don't whine about it! I just know you're going to like something I brought for you! By the time Megumi gets back you'll be so stunning she'll be speechless!" Hanna shoved Momo into her room and tossed the huge bag on the floor, shutting the door behind her.

"Noooooo!! I don't want to be stunning!! I don't want Megumi to be speechless!! Wait, wait, not the makeup!! Augh!"

------------------------------------------------------

Toushiro glanced at himself in the mirror, his face expressionless. This was the first actual concert on their nationwide tour, and the wardrobe manager insisted that they had to look 'absolutely fabulous!' ……….What a load of crap. He adjusted the right cuff of his shirt, annoyed by the fact that they had to wear long sleeves. It was summer, it was hot, why oh why did they have to wear long sleeves?!

The snowy haired boy sighed and walked over to his stereo, turning up the volume. He always listened to soothing instrumental music before a concert to calm his nerves. The guys thought he was weird for having such a tradition, but he couldn't help it. Momo was the one who had shown him the calming affects of a nice, slow orchestra piece, and he secretly this little habit she created for him.

He was all ready for the concert, but it was still a few hours away. Renji was snoozing away in his dressing room, and Ichigo was out somewhere with Rukia. So, the shortest band member was the only one without anything to do. He blanched at the thought of looking over Urahara's paperwork _again,_ because he couldn't make heads or tails out of the messy scrawl.

So, even though he knew he was going to end up regretting this later, he opened the bottom drawer in the nightstand and pulled out a case set of home movies. They were some of his most prized possessions, those movies. The first two were old videos of his family and such when his dad was still alive, and the other three were mostly made up of his birthdays and some of the 'firsts' he had, along with a trip to the beach and a picnic that got rained on by some freak thunderstorm.

But the reason why he kept these specific five movies out of all the others his mother had collected over the years was because of one thing. These videos held precious memories with people that were no longer with him. He missed his father, who had died in a car accident when he was only six years old. And almost all of the videos had Momo on them. The most recent was videotaped on a trip to the beach a few months before the brunette up and left for college.

Toushiro stuck that tape into the VCR and pressed play, flopping back down on his bed. This was one of the few dressing rooms he had that contained a television. The home video played through, and Toushiro watched with a sense of nostalgia and a faint smile on his lips.

_'C'mon Shiro-chan! Lets go in, it's not that cold!' Momo waved at him from the edge of the __ocean, waves lapping at her feet._

_He was la__ying quietly on his beach towel, ignoring the few odd glances he was getting from the other beach goers. He didn't care if they knew he was some famous singer in a famous band, just as long as they didn't start asking for autographs and pictures._

_'Shiro-chan!!' The camera view swung back to Momo, who was standing impatiently at the edge of the water. _

_She smiled devilishly and grabbed a bright orange bucket, scooping it down in the cool surf. With the stealth of a ninja she crept up on the snoozing Toushiro, carrying the bucket full of water._

_SPLASH!!_

_He spluttered and his sea green eyes flew open, glaring at the brunette who was standing beside him. She was laughing and holding her sides, the empty bucket discarded in the sand._

Toushiro scoffed at her silly antics, remembering how pissed off he was at her for dumping water on him. He couldn't believe his mother had been taping the whole thing. He could hear her laughing and the camera view shook slightly. If he listened hard enough he could hear Momo's parents laughing at him too.

That was the last time he had ever hung out with Momo before she left for college. Death Butterfly had two weeks off before they had to return and prepare for their next CD recording. The day at the beach was the last day of his vacation, and Momo was the one who dragged him there with her family. He had to bring his own mother, and she decided it would be a great idea if she brought the video camera along to 'capture precious memories'.

_'Momo! What the hell__ was that for?!' _

_'You weren't paying attention, and we're supposed to be having fun on your last day! Not sleeping!' She smiled that beautiful smile of her__s__ and grabbed__ her own beach towel._

_He waved it away when she offered it to him to dry off, and her smile widened. _

_'Great, so this means you're going to come in the water, right?' He sighed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't refuse when she looked at him like that._

_'Yeah, yeah.' Momo clapped her hands in excitement and then waved at the camera, her expression completely euphoric._

_'Do you want to come in too, Mrs. Hitsugaya?' The camera view shook from side to side._

_'No, you two go have your fun! I want to stay here and video my little boy so I have some good memories while he's off being famous!' She laughed._

_He was scowling at her from behind his best friend, annoyed by the fact that she still called him her little boy._

_'Let's go! Last one in is a rotten egg!' Momo raced down to the surf and splashed in, giggling like a five year old._

_He walked down the beach toward the water, watching in amusement as __the brunette dove under, coming up and sneezing. Apparently she had gotten water up her nose. He slipped into the cool ocean blue and dunked under, disappearing from the camera view._

_Momo wiped the water from her eyes and looked around, obviously searching for her snowy haired friend. _

_'Shiro-chan? Where'd you--!!!' She gasped in surprise and was pulled under the water._

_A few seconds later both friends popped up to the surface, and Momo tried to be angry with him._

_'What was that for?! You scared me!' She folded her arms over her chest, pouting._

_'That was payback for dumping water on me while I was sleeping.' He s__mirked triumphantly at her._

_She startled him and buried her fingers in his messy wet locks, dunking his head under. She squealed when he came back up, shaking his sopping white hair all over her. _

_'Shiro-chan!! Stop it!'_

_'That's Toushiro to you! How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?! It's embarrassing!' She just laughed at him as he scowled, eyebrow twitching in annoyance._

_Mrs. Hitsugaya was laughing softly at the pair, and she shifted the camera__ slightly_

_'Ah, that's my boy. He's all grown up now, he's even got a job! I know his father would be very proud of him!'_

_'So what time does he leave tomorrow?' Mrs. Hinamori was speaking now__, her voice just as lighthearted and sweet as her daughters._

_'The jet will be picking him up at eight o'clock. He may not show it, but I know he's going to miss her.' Mrs. Hitsugaya was referring to Momo, and for a while there __was only the sound of the waves and shouts from down in the water where he and Momo were swimming._

_Momo had challenged him to a race, and they were both treading water far away from the beach. _

_'GO!!!' That was the only sound the camera picked up, and the two friends were off, swimming as fast as they could. In the end, he was the winner._

Toushiro clicked the TV off and sighed. He missed spending time with his best friend. He had no idea where she was, and it frustrated him. He knew watching these old home videos didn't help. Every time he saw her smiling face on the screen he would feel just a bit lonely without her. If anything, the videos made him feel worse then before.

He placed the video tape he had been watching back in the box set with the others and returned them to the nightstand drawer. He forked his hand through his hair and sighed, deciding to go get something to eat. He couldn't perform a concert on an empty stomach, right?

--------------------------------------------

Momo stared at herself in the mirror. Hanna had tossed an outfit at her and shoved her into the bathroom, yelling at her to hurry up and change. She was now wearing a dark blue strapless top and a pair of jean short shorts. _Really_ short shorts. And every couple seconds she pulled up on the top of her strapless shirt, wondering how it was going to stay up the entire night. She was _not_ wearing this to the concert.

"Hanna!! I'm not wearing this!"

"Oh come out here, let me see!" Momo threw open the bathroom door, and Hanna surveyed the outfit. "What's wrong with it? I think you look great!"

"No, I feel…..exposed." She attempted to pull down the shorts a little bit further on her legs, but it was no use.

"Ah, I guess I'll have to get something else then. I thought you'd like that, but I must've forgotten that you tend to over exaggerate when it comes to being modest. Really Momo, you need to show a little more skin once and a while!" Hanna dug through her bag, and in the process she pulled out the dreaded pink mini skirt.

"You know, I think I'll just wear some of my own clothes. You don't need to go to all this trouble to dress me up Hanna!" Momo sifted through her dresser and then her closet, picking out an outfit and heading to the bathroom.

"But, you'd get so many more guys if you'd just wear something of mine!" Hanna sat back from the bag and watched Momo head into the bathroom. She was never going to get that girl to wear something that even hinted at being mini or strapless, let alone being a bit revealing.

A few minutes later Momo stepped out of the bathroom, smiling in content. She was much more comfortable now that she was wearing jeans and a simple green tee-shirt that fit her slim figure. She brushed the wrinkles out of her shirt and met the gaze of her raven-haired friend.

"Well….at least you're not totally plain." She was referring to the cute little blue panda stitched into the lower left corner of Momo's shirt.

"Is that all? I'm not boring, or dorky?" The brunette quirked a brow at Hanna, a small smile twitching up the corners of her mouth. It was then that she realized she probably looked like Toushiro, only less serious.

"It'll have to do if you won't wear anything I so generously brought for you." Hanna sighed and shrugged, closing her bag of clothes.

The raven-haired girl stood from her position on the floor and a devious smile spread across her face. Momo blinked innocently, wondering what her fashionista friend was planning. The answer came in the form of Hanna whipping a compact out of her pocket. Oh no, not make-up. If there was anything Momo hated more than fighting with her friends and human sweat, it was make-up. She didn't like putting on a false front, and she was always open with her friends and other people. Make-up was like some evil concealer that had the ability to turn you into a slut!! She knew what the effects were of this seemingly harmless substance……

"I know, I know. You hate make-up with a passion. But you don't need to worry, a little mascara and some color on your lips won't hurt. I promise you won't look like a prostitute when I'm done. Besides, you rejected my clothes!! You have to at least let me do your hair and make-up!" Momo sagged. She had to at least give Hanna that privilege, being that the girl had come all this way just to make sure she looked nice.

"Alright….you can do my make-up." She shuddered at the word, but her friend squealed with glee.

"Yes!! Prepare to look amazing, my dear friend!" She pushed Momo over to the bed and forced her to sit down, and then she proceeded to pull more cosmetics out of her pockets. "I'm going to have to leave most of these here when we head off to the concert, okay? I don't need them all with me, just a few quick-fixers in case of an emergency."

"Sure, just leave them on my dresser." Momo settled back and closed her eyes, waiting for Hanna to begin.

----------------------------------

"Done! Now, I'll let you check yourself out in the mirror really quick while I get my hair stuff out of the bag." The raven-haired girl dropped a hand-held mirror in Momo's lap and then turned to get her hair-care products that were stuffed inside the clothes bag.

Meanwhile, Momo hesitantly fingered the mirror, wondering how she looked. She had never worn make-up before, and the feeling of it on her face was very foreign.

"Wow, I don't look half bad!" She smiled at her reflection, pleased with what Hanna had done.

She was now sporting black mascara, a very light shade of green eye-shadow that went well with her shirt, and some shiny, light pink lip gloss. She had a naturally pretty face and an even skin tone, so there wasn't much need for a lot of make-up.

"I told you it didn't always make you look like a prostitute. Now, time to do your hair!" Hanna was hovering over her once again, armed with a brush and comb.

"Hair? What's wrong with my hair?" Momo gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with my hair?' Girl, you've probably never even worn your hair down, let alone out of that bun!" Hanna scolded, propping a fist on her hip.

"Humph. I like my hair in a bun." The brunette crossed her arms and frowned, staring at her lap. She was acting like a little five year old.

"Well, it's time to try something new!" Momo glanced up at her friend, and couldn't help but sigh in defeat when she saw the puppy dog pout she was getting. "Please let me do your hair? I promise I'll let you keep it up!"

"Go on." Momo waved and tilted her head down so Hanna could reach the string that held her bun up.

"Great! You're going to look fantastic after this make-over breakthrough! There's no doubt in my mind that you'll be getting a boyfriend tonight!"

But when Hanna said that, all Momo could think about was a certain white-haired boy with a stubborn attitude.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know I said the all guys were going to show up in this chapter, but this ended up being somewhat of a filler instead. There was just so much a wanted to get out, and I haven't really had much time to develop the characters, so I needed to build up a little bit more before I got to the actual concert debut thingy. Sorry!! I promise the next chapter will be the totally awesome one! I actually have no idea how I'm going to wrap this up, I only really thought about it up until the concert and everything. Eh, I'll come up with something.

By the way, I realized while I was writing the scenes with Momo and Hanna that I was referring to Hanna as a blonde, but she's not. So if you came across any parts that I missed and Hanna is a blonde, just tell me and I'll fix it right away. I also noticed that I completely forgot to give Hanna's boyfriend a name in the other chapters, so I just stuck one in as an afterthought. Thanks a bunch for reading, and stayed tuned for the next chapter!!

Mistoffelees Shadow


	4. First Kiss

A/N: Hey you guys, I'm sorry I'm late with the update, but I forgot I had band camp after I got back from vacation, so I've only been able to squeeze in a little writing here and there if I wasn't too tired. So, as an added bonus I'm going to be nice and make this the final chapter!! Aren't you excited?!? I was going to stop it at a really suspenseful point, but you deserve to know what's going on.

Enjoy!!!

-----------

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Bleach, any of its characters, The Beatles, and I don't own the other song in my fic that I can't remember the name of.

First Kiss

--

"Oh Momo, we're back!" Megumi stepped through the door, followed closely by her boyfriend, Leo.

She tossed her car keys on the kitchen table and hung her jacket on the back of a chair. She blinked in surprise when a grinning Hanna rushed down the stairs, fiddling with her fingers. The raven-haired girl had the strange habit of playing with her fingers when she was overly excited, and Megumi raised her eyebrows.

"And just what are you doing here? I thought we were going to pick you up on the way to get something to eat before the concert."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that, but I wanted to come over and make sure Momo wasn't going to the concert like her normal self! I mean, this is a once in a lifetime experience! Our first Death Butterfly concert!!" She squealed in delight.

"…..so?"

"So what?"

"So, are you finished with Momo, because we have to go in like….ten minutes!" Megumi knew that if Hanna wasn't done, there was no chance she'd be finished in ten minutes. The girl took _forever_ to get ready, let alone fix up somebody else!

"Oh, right!! You're going to be so shocked when you see her! She's had a fabulous transformation, really!! I mean, I knew Momo was pretty, but with a little makeup and…"

"Will you just get on with it already!? Jeez, you talk way too much when it comes to fashion." Megumi rolled her eyes, and Leo smiled silently from behind his girlfriend. Her friends always ended up being the most interesting of people, even the shy Momo Hinamori. She was the only girl he knew that wasn't obsessed and completely in love with the band Death Butterfly.

"Hey, Momo, get down here! Show Megumi what wonders I worked on you!" The giddy girl called up the staircase, her eyes shining with just a hint of pride. Sometimes she even surprised herself, she was so good with fashion!

"Coming!" There was the sound of light footsteps on the wooden stairs, and all eyes watched in anticipation as a pair of feet came into view.

Momo landed lightly on the final step and waited for a reaction. Hanna refused to let her see what she looked like until Megumi came back, and she was eager to know what she looked like.

"Wow Momo, Hanna really did fix you up pretty good, didn't she?" The blonde smiled at her friend and nodded her approval.

"Doesn't she look great!? The guys won't be able to stay away, and our little Momo will finally have herself a man!" Hanna clapped her hands together and giggled, trying to imagine what such a man would look like.

"Augh, I can't take it anymore! Can I please see what I look like now?" Momo begged her raven-haired friend, hands clasped in front of her chest.

"Sure! You're going to love your new look, I just know it!" And with that the brunette was dashing back up the stairs to get a good look at herself in the mirror.

---------------------------------------------------

Toushiro bit into the fresh slice of watermelon, spitting the seeds out on the plate before him. He was surprised when he discovered half of a watermelon in the fridge, but was content with his choice of snack before the show. There was nothing like a freshly cut slice of ripe watermelon.

_'You know, it always tasted better when Momo was around to share it with.'_ He paused for a moment, and then sighed. Stupid thoughts just had to interrupt his peaceful indulgence. The dark green watermelon rind slipped from his fingers and dropped back onto the plate, stripped of its tasty pink delight.

A yawning Renji walked into the room, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, hey." He eyed the leftover slice of watermelon on Toushiro's plate, and in one swift movement he swiped it on his way to the fridge.

Normally the short, white haired singer would've yelled at him and grabbed his precious fruit back, but that was not the case today. Toushiro simply stared at his hands, his brow furrowed. This was a definite sign that the boy was deep in thought about something that had been troubling him for a while. Namely, _someone_ that had been troubling him. Oh course, he was thinking of his precious Momo.

"Yo, Little T, are you dead or something?" Renji took a few steps back and with his free hand thumped Toushiro on the head.

"What the hell?! Renji, what are you doing?" He scowled at the red-head, torn from his thoughts.

He then noticed the slice of _his_ watermelon in the hands of his fellow band member. His eyes narrowed, but he made no motion to take back his food. Renji chomped on the juicy fruit, annoyed with the snappy attitude of his white haired friend.

"You know, it's not like you to space out all the time. You've been doing that a lot lately, Toushiro. What's your problem? You thinkin' of Momo again?" Renji questioned, his mouth full of pinkish red fruit.

Toushiro only scowled at him and stood up, ignoring the fact that he was still shorter than the drummer. He had gone through a bit of a growth spurt, and he was probably a bit taller than his dear childhood friend now. As he exited the room he wondered what she looked like. He wondered if she was still the sweet little bun haired girl he had been friends with all of his life.

"Hey, I'm back. What's with you?" Ichigo had returned from his date with Rukia, and was now puzzling over the scowl on Toushiro's face.

He received no answer as the white haired band member walked on by, obviously heading back to his dressing room. Ichigo shrugged and kept walking, deciding it was high time he got something to eat.

"Yo, Renji, what's up with Shorty?" The orange haired teen scratched the back of his head, waiting for an answer.

"I figure he's having one of those days again. I swear he's so moody sometimes I have to remind myself he's a guy!" The red head laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Idiot." Ichigo whacked him up side the head and opened the refrigerator, scanning it's contents.

"Hey!" Renji rubbed his head and glared at the guitarist.

"What? You deserved it." Ichigo grabbed the bread and fleetingly wondered what it was doing in the fridge. I mean, who puts their bread in the refrigerator anyway? (A/N: My mum does that, and it drives me crazy. Who the heck likes eating cold bread?!)

He then popped two slices into the toaster and waited. Toast was one of the best things to snack upon. Renji rose from his position at the table and grumbled something about violence before heading back to his dressing room. He was in the mood for another nap.

Meanwhile……

Toushiro stared at the ceiling as if it were the cause of all his problems. He was lying on his bed, hands folded behind his mess of white hair. He was always moody after he watched those old home movies because they dredged up unwanted memories and feelings. He didn't know why he kept the damned things.

_'You know why, idiot. Because of her, you only watch them because of her!' _Toushiro huffed angrily. He wasn't mad at Momo, no, he could never be truly angry with her. He was angry at himself for being so weak, and he was angry because he had no way of knowing where his old friend was, so he had no way of protecting her if it came down to it.

But, being that he had no way to get in contact with her, he would never know if she was in danger. He didn't trust those other guys who might try to force her into something she didn't want to do. Momo was kind at heart, and he didn't know if she had the ability to stand up for herself and protect herself from the cruelties of life. He hoped that wherever she had gone she found good friends that would be there for her.

"Damn it!" He growled in frustration and jumped from the bed, deciding to take a walk. He needed to clear his head before the concert, because if he didn't stay focused the performance would suffer. He needed to stay focused, he needed to stay on the path of his dreams.

---------------------------------

_'Shiro-chan, whatever happens, don't give up on your dreams. I know you love to sing, and I know that's what makes you happy. Someday I will be able to live out my dreams, and then we can both be happy for the rest of our lives!' Momo smiled, her brown eyes shining._

_'It's not like I'm going away forever, you don't have to give me a speech or anything.' Toushiro rolled his eyes, brushing off the __foreboding__ feeling he got from her words._

_'Yeah, you're right, sorry!' She laughed, and he secretly imprinted that sound in his head. He loved the way she __laughed;__ it was so cheerful and carefree. He sometimes wished he could be as carefree as his dear childhood friend._

_Momo __hugged him and whispered a goodbye in his ear. But for some reason it seemed as though the word meant a lot more than just goodbye for now. It almost sounded like an apology, and that bugged him. She let go of him, and he studied her with concerned aquamarine orbs. _

_There was something in her eyes, something she was holding back. She wasn't telling him something and from what he could see she wanted to say it so badly. There was a sadness in her face that he hadn't seen before even though she was doing her best to cover it up._

_'Is there anything else you wanted to say?' He prodded, wishing she would just tell him what was on her mind. He hated it when she was sad._

_'Oh, there was one more thing!' She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. 'Have a safe flight, Shiro-chan.' She smiled at him, and he just stared at her with a wide-eyed expression. __Believe it or not, that was the first time he had eve been kissed by a girl other than his mom._

_'Yeah….bye Momo.' He nodded and picked up his suitcase, waving goodbye to her as he headed for the plane. _

_His mother was standing some ways behind Momo, and she waved goodbye to him as well, mouthing a good luck._

_----------------------------------------_

That was the last time he had seen Momo. It wasn't long after he had arrived at the Death Butterfly mansion that he got the phone call from her mother. He sometimes wondered if the reason why she looked so down that day was because she knew it was the last time she was going to see him. He didn't know if she was ever going to come home again.

_'You know Momo, the only reason why I sing is because it always made you so happy. I love singing because you love to hear it. Whatever I do for the rest of my life doesn't matter, as long as I know you're safe. I will keep singing for you Momo, because that is my dream, to make you happy.'_ (A/N: Omg that sounded like something Naruto would say! 'To be Hokage, that is my dream!' XD ……yeah, really corny. I'll probably change it when I actually feel like fixing up the story….)

----------------------------------------

Momo blinked at her reflection. She did look pretty good. Green flip-flops, faded flare blue jeans, green tee-shirt with the adorable little blue panda in the lower right corner, just a dash of makeup to enhance her eyes and mouth, and last but not least, her new hairstyle. Hanna had left her bangs down and instead of a bun she now sported a long brown ponytail tied back with a green ribbon. Momo smiled and ran a brush through her bangs, glad to have such good friends.

"Hey, are you ready Momo? We need to get going if we're stopping to eat before the concert!" Megumi called up the stairs.

Momo dropped her brush onto the dresser and grabbed some money. She was not going to let someone else pay for her food; she wasn't some freeloader, even if she was tight on cash.

"Coming!" The brunette dashed down the stairs and smiled at her friends. She would not let them know that she was panicking inside because of the concert and backstage passes. She would be okay as long as she had a plausible excuse as to why she would not be able to come with them to meet the band, that's all. Really. -spastic twitch-

"Alright!! Let's go watch some hot guys!" Hanna managed to drag all three of them out to the car, and with a girlish giggle of delight she bounced into the drivers' seat.

Momo slid into the passenger seat and Hanna waited impatiently as Megumi and Leo piled into the back.

"Alright, we're in. I just wanted to make sure these seatbelts were sturdy enough for when you slam on the gas." Megumi braced herself, and seconds later the van was squealing out of the driveway just begging for a speeding ticket.

Some time later……

"Okay Hanna, you are never driving me anywhere again. I don't freaking care if I'm unconscious and dying, do not drive me anywhere! Augh…" Megumi stumbled out of the backseat, followed by her boyfriend Leo.

At first glance he may not have appeared to be affected by the drive, but on closer inspection you would've noticed that his face was pale as a ghost and his palms were sweaty. Momo was still in the font seat gripping the dashboard for dear life, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Seconds later she realized the car had actually _stopped,_ and the girl dove out and nearly kissed the ground.

"Humph, I'm not that bad of a driver." Hanna crossed her arms and scowled at them.

"Dude, you almost hit an old lady! And she was still on the sidewalk!!!" Megumi shoved a finger in her face, and when she received no reaction she threw her hands up in the air.

"Augh, I don't care! But I'm driving to the concert! Now, let's go eat." She sighed and tried to relax herself as the friends entered the air-conditioned restaurant.

---------------------------------------

"Are you all ready for your first concert on tour? I'm sure you are. Now, I know how much you all hate screaming drooling fangirls, but I have decided that we will have some backstage guests this time." Urahara twirled his cane absentmindedly, his signature green and white striped hat pulled down almost to his eyes. A laid back smile was almost a constant thing for him, and he lived up to his fangirl given nickname, the 'Hot Band Manager'. (insert fangirlish scream)

"You know, no matter what suit you wear that hat will never match." Toshiro quirked a brow, and Urahara simply shrugged.

"No big deal." He adjusted his sleek black tie and then waved to the guys, heading off to a press conference regarding the tour. "Have fun at the concert."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and flicked the TV on, browsing through the channels. The band was seated comfortably on a huge plush couch, and all of them were bored. There was nothing to do, being that they were already ready for their performance.

"Hey, let's watch that."

"No."

"Wait, wait, I like that show!"

"No."

"Oh, let's watch Oprah!"

"No!"

"Damn it, you're not watching anything!"

"I am not watching your stupid game shows or Oprah!" Ichigo snarled and moved the remote out of reach so Renji couldn't steal it from him.

"Why not?!"

"Only old people watch Wheel of Fortune you idiot! I am not watching Wheel of Fortune!" He was about to whack Renji over the head with the remote, only to realize it was no longer in his hand.

"Idiots." Toushiro was coolly flicking through the channels, his one arm draped over the back of the couch.

"What the hell, I was using that!" Ichigo turned to face the white haired teen.

"So. You guys were fighting over it, so I took it. No more remote, no more fighting. So shut up." He settled back into the couch when he came upon one of his favorite shows (Ninja Warrior!! Oh yeah!) and Ichigo just grumbled.

"Stupid, short little brat…." Renji growled under his breath, silently wondering what Oprah was talking about today.

"I heard that."

--------------------------------------

"I'm so full…." Momo leaned back in the chair, her hands resting on her stomach.

"Me too." Hanna glanced at her watch and then settled into the seat, sighing in contentment.

Leo draped his arm over Megumi's shoulders and smiled. "Man, that was some good food. I think I'm going to have to take something home with me to eat later!" His girlfriend smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"You eat out too much; you're going to get fat." Well, in Megumi speak that was somewhere along the lines of 'I love you, but you like fast food more than my cooking.'

"We've still got twenty minutes until we need to leave for the concert." Hanna exclaimed, her voice anxious. She wanted to see Death Butterfly, damn it!!

"Anyone up for a car nap?" Megumi yawned, and there were murmurs of approval all around the table.

They paid for their meal and returned to the van. Megumi allowed Hanna to sit in the front seat while they slept, but she HAD to sit in the back once they were ready to go again. Hanna set the timer on her digital watch and soon all of the cars' occupants were fast asleep.

Half an hour later….

"Ah….what a good nap…wait, what time is it?" Momo stretched in the passenger seat and looked at the car clock, her eyes widening. "Crap, we're going to be late! Hanna, Megumi, Leo, get up!!" She shook everyone else awake, and Hanna stared at her with a sleepy-eyed expression.

"What's up? Did someone try to break into the car?" She sniffled, and Momo became frustrated.

"NO! We're running late, your watch didn't go off!" Hanna was instantly aware of the situation and turned around to face Megumi.

"We have no time to switch up again! You're going to have to deal with my driving one more time!" And before anyone had time to put their seatbelts on the van was tearing out of the parking lot.

--------------------------------------

There were still parking places available when the group arrived, and all thanks to Hanna's crazy driving they were ten minutes early.

"All right, let's go!" The overexcited fashionista bounced out of the car and waited impatiently as her friends all piled out as well.

"Wait, Megumi did you get me a ball cap?" Momo turned to her friend with a slightly panicked expression.

"Yeah, it should be in the glove compartment on the passenger side." She nodded and they all waited for the brunette to get her precious hat.

"Okay, I'm all ready!!" Momo pulled the black ball cap on, but as soon as she did Hanna yanked it off her head.

"You're not wearing this, not after I took so much time to do your hair!" She tossed the cap into a nearby trashcan and smiled. "Now, let's get going!"

"My hat!!" Momo stared forlornly at the trashed cap, wishing Hanna hadn't thrown it away, but she wasn't about to fish it out of the trashcan.

She would just have to risk Toushiro seeing her, but she doubted he would. I mean, she was going to be in a huge crowd of people, how was he going to spot her?

----------------------------

Crap. Oh crap, crap, crap!!

Momo began to inwardly freak out when she realized they had _front row seats._ How was she going to survive!? She was going to be right next to the stage, and Toushiro only needed to glance down see her! This was not good. Not good at all. Her friends were giggling in excitement, each having their own little fantasies about what could happen when they went backstage after the concert. Well, all except Leo, who was sitting patiently and rolling his eyes every time Megumi made a comment about how gorgeous Ichigo was.

All Momo could do during the opening act was sit and twiddle her thumbs, and Hanna kept growling at her to sit up (she was going to wrinkle her shirt if she kept sitting like that, damn it!). The lead singer for the opening band took a step forward on stage and his clean-shaven face broke into a smile.

Girls began to scream and cheer.

The tension was building.

The butterflies in Momo's stomach instantly multiplied as soon as she realized what was going on.

"Thank you for being such a wonderful crowd! I hope you all enjoyed our performance, and without further adieu, I'd like to introduce the one, the only…..Death Butterfly!" The opening band exited the stage and a huge cloud of fog rolled in from stage right, temporarily obscuring the view.

Instant chaos.

There was more screaming, Hanna jumped from her seat in the excitement and nearly dumped her pop on Megumi's head, and some random fangirl sitting behind Leo leaned forward before standing up and started screaming (very, very loudly) in his ear.

Momo began to panic again, and she searched for something, anything to hide herself with. She just wished the seat she was sitting in would suddenly come to life and swallow her up. She wasn't ready to face her old friend again, not by a long shot.

Three hazy shadows became visible through the fog, and two blue spotlights flashed on and focused on the trio. Apparently the fog machine was turned off because the gray-white cloud began to thin out and Death Butterfly came into view.

"Yo."

(Insert extreme fangirl screaming)

"We'd like to welcome you all to our first official concert on tour, and we hope you enjoy the show." Ichigo adjusted his electric guitar and the three broke apart, heading for their positions on stage. Renji took his place at the drum set, Ichigo stood at the front closer to stage right, and Toushiro took his place closer to stage left and lowered the mic to his level. The only problem was that he ended up standing just diagonal from where Momo was sitting.

(Insert beginning of some random song here)

-----------------------------------

_'It's almost over….it's almost over….oh, I hope it's almost over!' _Momo sat nervously in her seat, fidgeting and twiddling her thumbs.

She had to admit, Death Butterfly had gotten much better since the last time she had watched them perform. She also noticed that Toushiro had gotten taller. He must've hit a growth spurt or something, but it looked like he only had an inch or two on her at most.

He and Ichigo had switched back and forth as lead singers, but for the most part Toushiro was lead. Renji was more of a backup, just as Toushiro was the harmony on guitar. Whenever Momo caught herself staring at Toushiro she would blink herself out of a trance and blush in embarrassment even if no one saw her. Once or twice Megumi caught her blushing and smiled knowingly.

_'Oooooh, she's crushin' on one of them, I just know it!' _The blonde had caught Momo staring for the third time.

"What? What are you looking at?" The brunette noticed her friends' gaze and became flustered, her face flushing a light shade of pink.

"Oh, nothing!" Megumi only smiled wider and turned back to watch the concert, her focus settled on Ichigo once more.

_'Augh…she's never going to let me forget about this if I ever get out of here alive…I might just die from embarrassment!' _Momo groaned and returned to twiddling her thumbs as the band finished another song.

She knew a couple of songs that they had sung, but most of them were new. She figured Megumi and Hanna would want to buy the 'Death Butterfly: On Tour' CD after the concert. Megumi would then blast it in the mornings and when they got back from school so Momo never had a moment of peace, and whenever she had time to spend with her two best girl friends they'd start singing a random song just to torment her.

Toushiro was singing lead at the moment, and the chorus struck Momo in a sort of personal way. It almost seemed as if he was talking to her. _'……__.A__ugh! It's just a song! I know he writes the lyrics for some of the music, but so what! Get over yourself Momo!'_

_I'm workin' my way back to you babe_

_With a burnin' love inside_

_Yeah I'm workin' my way back to you babe_

_And the happiness that I_

_I let it get away_

_(Renji) Payin' every day_

(A/N: I really like this song, but I'm having a major brain issue right now and I can't remember the name or the rest of it, so…..moving on!)

Momo couldn't help but stare at him this time. She could tell when he was really putting his heart into the song, and this was one of those times. He got a really…..soulful look in his eyes, and after spending an entire childhood with him she had learned to look past his gruff mannerisms in order to understand what he was really feeling. His eyes were usually the key to doing such, but even so he was a difficult person to decipher.

The concert had been longer than Momo had expected, and every time Toushiro looked out into the crowd she held her breath and prayed to any higher being that would listen in hopes that the white haired boy wouldn't look her way. So far the higher beings had been merciful. Momo was pulled from her 'Toushiro gazing' when Ichigo took a step toward his mic and began to speak.

"You guys have been a great crowd tonight, and this last song will finish off our first concert on tour. After the concert there will be a stand out in front of the concert hall selling CD's exclusive to the Death Butterfly tour. We hope everyone enjoyed the show and decide to see us perform again sometime!" Ichigo stepped back and nodded at Toushiro.

"This last song is called 'Yesterday'. It's dedicated to an old friend of mine that I haven't seen for a while. If by some chance she's watching this right now, I want her to know that I miss her." Toushiro readjusted the mic and took a deep breath, pausing to collect his thoughts.

Momo was sitting completely still, her hand covering her mouth. Tears stung her eyes and it took everything she had to keep from crying. Apparently her friends thought she was feeling bad for the young singer because Hanna only smiled at her through misty eyes and said something about Toushiro being emotional for once and that the girl who left him was crazy.

Momo couldn't agree more.

_Yesterday_

_All my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh I believe in y__esterday_

_Suddenly_

_I'm not half the man I used to be_

_There's a shadow hanging over me_

_Oh yesterday came suddenly_

_Why she had to go I don't know_

_She wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong _

_Now I long for yesterday_

Toushiro opened his eyes and forced himself to look into the crowd. This was a concert, he was just performing. No one needed to know how much his heart ached at the moment. His gaze traveled over hundreds of starry-eyed fangirls, but he didn't care if every single one of them wanted to console him at the moment. His only soft spot was for Momo, and she was the only one who could truly heal his hurting heart.

_Yesterday_

_Love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh I believe in yesterday_

_Why she had to go I don't know_

_She wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong _

_Now I long for yesterday_

_Yesterday_

_Love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh I believe in yesterday_

_Mm Mm Mm Mm Mm Mm Mmmmmm……_

Toushiro closed his eyes, turned away from the audience, and walked off stage. Everything was quiet, as if the entire concert hall was letting the emotion of the song sink in. After what seemed like eons of time had passed someone stood up in the crowd and began clapping and whistling their applause. Not long after that a thunder of cheers and clapping echoed around the spacious hall.

The last two members of Death Butterfly exited the stage leaving thank you's in their wake as they silently relished in the standing ovation they were receiving. The cheering and excitement of the crowd continued long after they were gone, but they forgot about their adoring fans as soon as they were backstage.

The look on Toushiro's face when he left the stage was nothing short of pained. It might not have looked that way to the untrained eye, (it was more of an uncomfortable look on an average persons' face) but the taller band members had learned to read his expressions (even if they weren't nearly as good at it as Momo) and he definitely did not look okay.

Ichigo and Renji continued on their way to the white haired teens' dressing room when they saw that he was nowhere to be found in the immediate backstage area. The two exchanged serious glances when they arrived at his door, and then Ichigo lifted his hand and knocked.

"What?" The voice coming from inside was completely normal for Toushiro; gruff and serious.

"Are you okay? You know you don't have to sing that at all the concerts if it hurts too much." Ichigo said sensibly, and Renji nodded in agreement (completely forgetting the fact that Toushiro could not see him).

"I'm fine. Now leave me alone, I want to get a shower."

Ichigo paused for a moment, and then remembered something.

"Don't forget now that we're on tour Urahara decided it was okay to sell backstage passes. We all agreed to visit with the crazy adoring fans, and I'm holding you to that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll be out as soon as I get a shower." He was beginning to sound impatient.

"Alright. But if you ever need to vent, I can always lend you Rukia. She's good at handling stressful stuff like this." Renji gave him a funny look and rolled his eyes. Weren't close friends supposed to be there for each other when one needed to vent?

He didn't think it was fair to offer up your girlfriend instead. Apparently Toushiro was thinking the same thing, because he was rolling his eyes at Ichigo's remark as well.

"Okay, I get the point, I have to vent on your girlfriend when I'm stressed, now go away!"

"Fine, we're going, but you better hurry up." Ichigo and Renji walked away from the door and Renji thumped Ichigo over the head.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"Because you were being retarded." Ichigo had nothing to say to this, so he blinked a few times and then did the only thing he thought would be the best counter to such a remark.

He whacked Renji upside the head and took off, hoping he made it to his dressing room before Renji tackled him down and started another band member brawl. I mean, he liked to pound on Renji as much as the next guy, but he wanted to still look sexy when the fangirls came backstage. It was fun to see their reaction and then watch them faint. But having a black eye would not be useful in this situation.

When Ichigo flung open his dressing room door he managed to whack Renji in the face and knock him over. The redhead had been right behind him, and when Ichigo dodged around the door to get into his room Renji didn't have enough time to stop before smacking his face against the wood.

"Damn it! Kurosaki get out here!"

No reply.

"I'm going to kick your ass before the night's over! Just you wait and see!" With his threat voiced he stalked off to his own dressing room to clean up before Urahara brought the people who had backstage passes.

--------------------------------------------------

Momo had scurried off to the bathroom when the concert was over, and now she was sitting on the conveniently placed loveseat crying her eyes out. She felt terrible. Toushiro looked miserable for the brief moment that she saw his face before he left the stage. He was miserable, and it was all her fault.

She didn't tell her friends where she was going, and when Megumi yelled her name as she ran she didn't answer. She didn't want to go backstage and face her old friend now. He probably hated her for going away. She would hate herself if she had been the cause for all of her grief and woes.

Her tears were interrupted however when a familiar voice called her name outside of the bathroom door.

"Momo, are you in there?" It was Hanna.

Without a second thought the brunette rushed into the handicap stall and quietly shut the door. She turned the facet on the sink (that's why she went into the handicap stall because they always have sinks in them) and listened as the bathroom door opened and two people walked in.

"Momo? Are you in here?" Megumi was speaking this time and she sound worried.

"Yeah." Momo thought her voice sounded a little shakier than she would have liked, but it couldn't be helped. She had hurt her closest friend.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Why'd you go running off?"

"Sorry, I got some mascara in my eye and it burned really bad. I had to wash it out." Momo came out of the handicap stall and was wiping her eyes with a wet paper towel.

"Oh. Well, you should've told us, we were worried! Now, let's hurry up and go, I can't wait to meet Ichigo in person!!" Megumi grabbed her by the hand and ran out of the bathroom, followed closely by Hanna.

Outside Megumi used her other hand to grab a hold of Leo as they ran toward the set of doors that led backstage. The four friends arrived at the doors and Hanna flashed their passes to the guard before Momo could voice her protest. Megumi dragged them in and a man wearing a white and green striped hat greeted them.

"Well, hello there. You four must be here to see the band. If you would follow me please." His voice was smooth and cool, and Hanna couldn't stop staring at his hat. (A/N: Urahara has the sweetest freaking hat _ever!!_)

Now, Urahara knew who Momo was, but he failed to notice that she was among the group of friends. He had things to do, and he wanted to get them done, so he wasn't really paying attention to what the fans looked like.

"If you would just wait here a moment I'll go fetch the boys." Urahara turned and disappeared through another door, and as soon as he was gone Hanna began freaking out about his awesome hat.

"Oh my gosh! That is the greatest hat ever!! But, it doesn't match his suit…." She pondered about what he could wear to match his hat while Megumi rolled her eyes. That girl was such a fashion addict.

Momo on the other hand was having a panic attack. She was doomed. She had no chance of escaping now, and in a few minutes she would come face to face with her childhood friend again. How would he react? Would he yell at her? What about Ichigo and Renji? Did Renji still have the habit of giving her a noogie every time they met?

"I'm so excited!! We're about to meet _the_ Death Butterfly!!!" Megumi was squealing in a way that was very unlike her, and Leo stood by with a laughing smile on his face. He had such an odd girlfriend.

Just a few seconds later the door Urahara exited through opened again and the members of Death Butterfly stepped through. Ichigo came first and Renji followed. The door closed. Toushiro wasn't with them.

The two teens stood still for a second, and then both of them blinked simultaneously.

"Momo?" Ichigo looked completely surprised, and his face was somewhat comical.

"Momo!" Renji however was as happy as a monkey who had just discovered a ripe banana. (Haha.)

"Renjiiiiii!!!!!" Momo squealed in protest when the redhead stepped forward and wrapped her in a large, bone crushing bear hug.

"Where have you been? Your little Shiro-chan has been such a wreck without you!" He let go of her with one of his hands and gave her a noogie, effectively ruining her hair.

Now Momo's friends were standing in shock, not quite sure what they should make of the situation. Apparently she knew the band already, and they were obviously good friends. Megumi, being the bold tomboy she was, decided to be the first to start asking questions.

"Excuse me? What the heck is going on!? Momo, why didn't you tell us you were all buddy-buddy with a famous band?! You're not supposed to keep important secrets from your like, closest friends!!!" By the time she finished she was acting slightly spastic and annoyed.

"I'm so sorry I never told you guys, but I just wanted to live like a normal college girl. It wouldn't help if everyone and their mother knew I was a good childhood friend of _the _Toushiro Hitsugaya." She gave her friends a guilty look, and Hanna finally found her voice.

"_Childhood friends?!?!?!_ Are you crazy?!!? Augh, Momo, what are we going to do with you?!" She threw her hands up in the air, sighing in exasperation.

"I said I was sorry!" Momo tried to not feel so guilty, but she just couldn't help it. She_ had_ kept a fairly big secret from her closest college friends for almost two years.

"I think we've got a more important matter to deal with right now." Ichigo had stepped forward and was giving Momo a very serious look. "Why didn't you at least tell Toushiro where you were going? Do you realize what we've had to put up with?! He nearly went emo when you left, damn it!" Ichigo ad his finger shoved in Momo's face, a not-so-serious annoyed expression on his face.

"Uh…." She was too surprised by his outburst to say anything coherent, and when she didn't answer he grumbled in annoyance.

"You have some serious explaining to do, that's all I have to say." He folded his arms and closed his eyes, somewhat like a parent would do when scolding a child.

Momo giggled at his expression and he opened one eye to look down at her.

"What?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all." She waved her hand at him and smiled innocently.

"You know, I think somebody was planning on skipping the backstage 'fan greeting' thing. Shouldn't we go get him?" Renji glanced over at Ichigo, and the orange haired guitarist nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go get him." He turned his attention to Momo's friends and thought for a moment. "You guys should go….somewhere else. Things could get a little... intense."

Renji told the remainder of the visitors to follow him, and soon it was just Ichigo and Momo in the large backstage room.

"Are you ready for me to go get him?"

"I….I guess so." Momo was staring at the floor and fidgeting nervously. She was most definitely not ready!

"Okay. And don't you run off again!" Ichigo called back to her as he stepped through the door that lead to the dressing rooms.

Momo was now alone with her thoughts. She was about to see her best friend (and secret crush) again. She still didn't know how he was going to react to her being there. She may have known Toushiro all her life, but he was still as unpredictable as ever. She didn't know what she would do with herself if he yelled at her or kicked her out. What if…..what if he didn't even acknowledge her? What if he had decided to forget she even existed?

So many things could go wrong. There were so many ways he could crush her flicker of hope that he still cared about her. There was a greater chance that she would leave with a broken heart rather than a happy one.

-------------------------------------------

"Hey, hurry up and get out here Shorty, we have guests!" Ichigo wrapped on the dressing room door and then waited for a reply.

"I don't care. I don't really feel like entertaining a bunch of screaming fangirls anymore. And stop calling me Shorty!" Toushiro sounded bored, and inside the room he was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"You're coming out whether you like it or not, this is a very special guest I'm sure you'd be pleased to see." Ichigo rattled the door knob only to realize it was locked.

"And how are you going to make me come out?"

"I'll break down the door if I have to."

"Is this 'guest' really special enough to make you break down my door?"

"Yes."

There was a click that came from the other side of the door and a few seconds later Toushiro was standing in front of Ichigo, his expression very annoyed.

"If this is another supermodel that just _has _to meet us I'm going to kill you."

"Fine with me, but she's not another supermodel, I promise!" Ichigo turned around and headed back the way he came with the white haired teen in tow.

"….So?"

"So what?"

"So are you going to tell me who this 'special girl' is?" Toushiro sounded quite impatient, and all Ichigo could do was smile.

"Nope."

-------------------------------------

(A/N: You guys are so lucky!!! I almost ended the chapter here, but then I thought that would be just too much to bear, and I am updating a little late (it's all because of band camp, I swear!) so here is your bonus!)

With every second that passed Momo became even more nervous. Once or twice she had thought about leaving, but as soon as she thought about it she scolded herself. What would Toushiro think if he knew she was so afraid to face him that she thought about running away? The old Toushiro would probably scoff and call her a scaredy-cat, but the Toushiro of today might sneer and call her pathetic.

_'What am I thinking!? Shiro-chan wouldn't be that mean to me, we've been friends all our lives! But….I do deserve it…..I mean, I left without even saying anything and I made sure he could never contact me. He probably thinks I hate him.'_

Momo sighed and began to twiddle her fingers. She couldn't seem to get past the thought of her best friend yelling at her. She would rather die than have Toushiro angry with her, but it couldn't be helped. She had done a terrible thing.

Her fears tripled when she heard the door knob turn. He was here.

Ichigo opened the door and nodded at Momo, a reassuring smile on his face. She looked so nervous and afraid, he thought she might start crying. He felt someone poke him in the back which brought him back to the present situation.

"Would you move already!?" When Momo heard Toushiro speaking the air hitched in her throat and she swallowed hard in an attempt to get rid of the lump forming there. Ichigo stepped to the side and gave the old friends a clear view of each other.

Toushiro stared in disbelief, unable to register what had just happened.

Ichigo brought him to meet some girl….Ichigo stepped out of the doorway……and, and Momo was the girl? She was here, to see him? It was all so confusing to the supposed genius. He blinked a few times, just to make sure it wasn't a dream. Momo was staring at the floor and fiddling with her fingers, glancing back up at him occasionally.

Toushiro took a step forward, and as soon as he did Ichigo slipped by him and left, closing the door with a quiet click. Momo met his gaze for the first time in two years, and he made his way slowly towards her. When they were but a foot or so apart Toushiro raised his hand, hesitating before gently brushing his knuckles across her cheek.

"….Momo? You're, you're really here." He stated, almost as if saying it would confirm that fact. She smiled shyly in response, and the pair of aquamarine eyes gazing at her softened immediately.

"Momo." He whispered softly and wrapped the girl in hug, never wanting to let go.

He didn't want to loose his best friend again.

He could feel her shaking, so he reluctantly let go of her to see her face.

"Momo, why are you crying?" Completely open with his emotions at the moment he allowed himself to sound worried.

In response she covered her face with her hands and muffled a sob, tears leaking out between her fingers. Toushiro took hold of her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face, diping his head slightly so he could peer into her watery brown eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I….I, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I left without saying anything! I never -hic- I never knew I'd cause so much trouble!" Momo squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, trying to ward off the tears.

"Do you….do you hate me?" She whispered ever so softly, willing herself to open her eyes and look at her childhood friend.

Toushiro could only stand silently for a moment, shock clearly etched into his features. She thought he hated her for leaving? He couldn't believe she doubted their bond enough to ask him that.

"No, I could never, ever hate you Momo. What made you think that?"

"I don't know, I, well…." She sniffled and lifted her hand to brush away the fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

Toushiro gently pushed her hand aside and rubbed away the tears with the pad of his thumb, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

"Shiro….chan?" For once the old nickname didn't bother him, and his smile widened.

"Yes, Bed-wetter Momo?" She smiled too.

"I missed you."

For the first time ever Momo saw Toushiro's eyes twinkle with unshed tears.

"I missed you too." He grasped her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Momo?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I…." He trailed off and leaned closer, pausing for a moment to look her in the eye.

When she didn't jerk away or respond he took that as an ok and leaned all the way in, catching her mouth in a sweet kiss. His eyes were closed, so he didn't see it when her eyes flew open in surprise. He felt her flinch, but then she relaxed and responded to his action.

This, this was their first kiss.

Well, the first of many.

-----

-----------

-----------------

------------------------Fin.

Okay everybody, it's done!!! My very first Bleach fic, and the very first chapter story I ever finished!!! HOORAH!!! XD I hope you liked it, because I had a ball writing the whole 'reunited' scene. I was seriously smiling the entire time. No joke. I just think it's a little weird how well the 'Yesterday' fit this story!! I was listening to it around the time I started writing the story, and I thought about how much it fit with the whole plot line and stuff, so I put it in! Yay for The Beatles!!!! I can picture Toushiro singing a lot of The Beatles' songs. But, if any of you have ever heard of The Coats, then you know what I mean when I say Toushiro resembles Keith in almost every way. Except for the hair and stuff…..XD But yeah.

I realize this is a bit open ended and leaves a lot of things unexplained and stuff, but I like it this way. You know what happened, so it doesn't matter if the actual characters (Megumi, Hanna, Leo) understand the whole ordeal.

So, tell me what you think!!! And if anyone really wants it, I can write an epilogue!! I don't know if the ending to this was good enough anyway…..but! I would like to list the names of all my wonderful reviewers now, because you guys rock and I want to thank you for reading and reviewing!! I'd like to thank everyone else who read this, but you didn't review so I don't know your names. Sorry!!

Here's to you guys!!

puppy444219

reader713

angelic lily

ccccookie

Forthwo

haku fan1

xroyal.momonessx

cool-girl027

ShuLynn13

2756

Nan-Chan

millenniumsnow

rose

krazyGirluver968

Yuri Uchiha (sup!!!)

aNimE kraZi (do you realize how hard it is to write your name that way?! XD)

x0xWritERx0x

StarAngelBayBee7

kyuubi-kun69456

anonymous

-----

Thanks again everybody, and I really hope you enjoyed reading my fic!! Just tell me if you want an epilogue!! Luvs!!

Mistoffelees Shadow


	5. Epilogue

Alright everybody, here's the long awaited epilogue to Death Butterfly!! Yeah, it's a little late, sorry 'bout that. But, I was browsing through Bleachworld (best site ever, it's a must-visit!) and just so happened to notice that yesterday was Renji's birthday!! So, I decided it was high time I wrote the epilogue to D.B.

Happy Birthday Renji!! May you live long, fight well, and one day wipe the floor with Byakuya!!

**Disclaimer****-** I do not own anything.

Epilogue

--

_(A/N: I'd like you to know that everything between our lovebirds is resolved, mostly because Ichigo was intervening a lot and yelling at them, so I skipped a good chunk of time, don't ask me how much, and now it's a certain someone's birthday!)_

Toushiro strolled the hallways of the Death Butterfly mansion, casually taking note that the concert photos and such that hung on the walls would need to be lowered somewhat. _'Damn Kurosaki….I should never have let him oversee the hanging of our memorabilia.'_

His musings were suddenly interrupted when a closet door he had just passed swung open and someone grabbed him by the collar, dragging him into the small room.

"What the hell!?" The short band member gave a startled cry, his sea green eyes going wide with surprise.

"Shhh!! Be quiet, Shiro-chan!" The closet door shut with a _click_, and the light bulb that hung from the ceiling flickered on.

He spun around, only to come face to face with Momo, comically dressed from head to toe in black. She clutched a pair of drumsticks, one in each hand, and a birthday card was clenched between her teeth.

"Momo, what _are_ you doing?" He quirked a brow at her, and she motioned him to come closer with one of her drumsticks.

He took a step forward, only to be bopped on the head with one of the 'sticks.

"I said shhhhh!!" She hissed, and then plopped down on the dusty closet floor.

Toushiro crouched down beside her, and watched as she produced a pen, a fairly large length of ribbon, tape, and a roll of wrapping paper from somewhere on her person.

"Today is Renji's birthday, so I got him some new drumsticks, see?" She whispered, and held said objects up in front of Toushiro's face.

'Renji Abarai' had been carefully burned into the wood at the top of each stick. There were various designs stretching the length of the wood, curiously resembling the many tattoos that adorned the body of the drummer.

"Yeah, so why'd you drag me into a closet?" Toushiro peered down at his childhood friend, a curious smile and an eyebrow quirk softening his features.

Momo thought about that for a moment, and then smiled sheepishly. She had been planning a surprise party for her redheaded friend, and had even gone so far as dubbing it 'Project B'. Ichigo was to be briefed on the situation once Toushiro helped her wrap the birthday present.

"Um…oh, right! You have to help me wrap these!" She shook the roll of wrapping paper, and then realized she had forgotten a vital present wrapping tool. Scissors.

"I'm sure the cleaning lady has scissors in here somewhere…." Momo was now rooting around on the top shelf of the closet as she was perched precariously on a wobbly old stool.

"Momo, why don't you just go get some from Urahara's office down the hall? It'd be a lot safer." Toushiro watched her with a furrowed brow. He couldn't help being overprotective, it was just his nature.

"No, I can't risk bumping into Renji! You know I'm horrible when it comes to secret keeping, and I'll get all nervous when he strikes up random conversation or something and then he'll ask me what's wrong and I'll end up blurting--eep!!"

Momo had become so distracted when she started rambling that she took a step backwards while still on top of the stool. She realized her folly a second too late and tumbled backwards, landing right on top of an alarmed Hitsugaya. The force of her fall pushed him into a mop that was propped up against another shelf, and when the cleaning tool was pushed over it brought a bright red bucket down on Momo's head.

There was a resounding crash, and in the following silence the light bulb flickered out. Toushiro grunted, and Momo started to giggle from under the red bucket, and then stopped when she heard the closet door open.

"Uh….did I, interrupt you guys or something?" Ichigo was standing in the doorway with his head cocked to the side.

Momo lifted the red bucket off her head and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light pouring in from the open doorway. She registered that Ichigo was standing there, and then her master plan, 'Project B', came back into mind.

"Oh, Ichigo, get in here!" She jumped up, grabbed Ichigo by the arm, tripped over the red bucket that was now on the floor, and fell backwards; right on top of poor Toushiro.

She still had a hold on Ichigo's arm, which resulted in disaster. He fell forwards when Momo toppled over, smashing his face into the back wall of the closet (it's a janitors closet; it ain't that big!) and slid to the floor, groaning in pain. Toushiro had been winded when Momo fell on top of him the first time, and he was beginning to get dizzy from lack of air.

"Momo….can't….breathe!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Shiro-chan!!" She jumped up (successfully missing the bucket this time) and her hands flew to her mouth in concern. "Are you alright Ichigo?!" She gasped when she looked over at the orange haired teen, huddled in the corner of the closet and moaning about his poor face.

"Augh, I've made such a mess of things!" Momo collapsed on her knees and buried her face in her hands, sighing in exasperation.

Toushiro by now was fully recovered from the incident, and he scooted over towards his clumsy girlfriend (A/N: I didn't mention that yet, did I? ;) Well, now you know!).

"It's alright Momo, Renji still hasn't found out about your party, and Ichigo's face is okay…..I think." He stole a glance at his fellow band member, who was still clutching his abused face.

"But, we still have to wrap his present, put up all the decorations, bake the birthday cake, and hide the guests who should be arriving soon, all in two hours before Renji finishes showing off his monkey figurines to Hanna and Megumi --they're born to stall, believe me. I've wasted so much time, how will we get it all done?!" The poor girl was near hysterics now, so Toushiro gave her a sympathetic look and squeezed her hand.

"Just take a deep breath, it'll all turn out, just wait and see. Urahara can take care of the decorations, and once Ichigo stops sulking over his face he can see to the guests. All you have to do is worry about the cake, because I know you won't let anyone else take care of it."

"….Really?" Momo gave him a hopeful look, and when he nodded a cheerful smile broke out on her face. "Thanks, Shiro-chan." She pecked him on the cheek (resulting in a slight blush from the white haired teen) and jumped to her feet once more.

"Alright then, I'll be back!" Momo rushed out of the closet and back to her room, a confident smile gracing her lips.

Toushiro shook his head in amusement and stood, brushing off his pants.

"Hey, Kurosaki, are you okay?"

"Unng…."

----------------------------

"…..What is all this stuff?" Urahara was seated behind his desk, and he gestured quizzically to the _ginormous _bag of….well, _stuff _that was now taking up the entirety of his desk space.

"Shhh, they're birthday party decorations!" Momo giggled with childish delight, her eyes twinkling.

Urahara raised an eyebrow, an amused look playing with his features. He knew it was Renji's birthday, and he pitied the poor redhead. He had forgotten how merciless Momo was when it came to any type of celebration, _especially_ birthdays.

"And what, pray tell, am I to do with them?"

"I have to work on Renji's cake, and Ichigo has to help with guests, and Shiro-chan _will _be helping decorate the cake (insert determined glint in eyes here) so you get to put up the decorations!!" Momo clapped her hands together, smiling like the sweet girl she was. "Pleeeeease Mr. Urahara?"

Oh no. Urahara was absolutely doomed right then and there, because Momo had discovered the wonders of the puppy dog pout. _'__Oh no, not with the face!' _He sighed.

"Alright, I'll put up the decorations." Urahara stood from his chair and grabbed the bag off the desk.

It made an audible thump when it hit the floor, much to Urahara's horror.

"Don't forget to put all of it up!" Momo flashed one more smile and skipped out the door, humming quietly to herself.

"All of it…?" Urahara stared down at the bag with wide eyes, and then propped his head in his hand. "What did I get myself into?"

"Oh, here, I forgot about the banner I made!" Momo suddenly reappeared in the doorway holding a large folded up piece of cloth.

She tossed it at the unexpecting hat wearer, and it fluttered open and draped over his head. (Picture Urahara wearing a sheet. Like a ghost costume with no eye holes!)

"Oh. Thanks."

--------------------------------

"It's not that bad, is it?" Momo stood outside the bathroom door, her brown eyes full of concern.

"Momo, I smashed my face into a wall, it's pretty gross."

"Oh, suck it up!" Yes, Rukia was there with Momo, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Would you just shut up already?! Jeez, you think my own girlfriend would be a little more….ya know, caring?!"

"Ichigo, would you stop being an idiot already and just open the door before I have to force my way in?! Don't make me do it, because you know I can!"

"Alright, alright, I'm comin' out! Jeez, women…."

"I heard that!!"

Momo shook her head and giggled quietly to herself. Ichigo and Rukia made the oddest couple. Everyone else she knew that had found their 'significant other' shared hugs, kisses, and sweet nothings. But not these two, oh no, they shared threats, fighting words, and blows to the ego. But, that was their funny affection for ya.

"Oh, you baby, it's not even that bad!" Rukia prodded at the inch long cut on Ichigo's forehead.

"Yes it is, look at the size of the ugly thing!! Are you blind!! Or are you just so little that you can't see up this far?"

Smirk.

Scowl.

_THUMP._

"What the hell was that for?!?!" Ichigo howled and grabbed his injured toe, hopping around on the other foot.

"You're such an idiot!!" Rukia yelled, and then turned and blinked at Momo. "Oh, don't you think you should get the cake ready? You don't need to waste your time worrying over him, he'll be fine." She thumbed in the direction of her injured boyfriend.

"No I won't be fine!! I could die from infection!!!"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!! Go on Momo, I'll deal with the baby." Rukia smiled sweetly, and then turned to harass Ichigo some more.

"Alright, thanks Rukia! Ichigo is supposed to help with guests, so do you think you could, um, well…." Momo fiddled with her fingers, feeling guilty for asking a guest to help with _other_ guests when she should be relaxing.

"Oh, I'll show him the ropes of people handling, since he has no tact for _anything_!!" Rukia had obviously returned to quarreling with Ichigo, so Momo murmured her thanks and hurried down to the kitchen.

----------------------------

"Oh, Shiro-chan, what are you doing?" Momo blinked as she stood in the doorway of the large kitchen, puzzling over her childhood friend.

"Well, we've only got an hour until Renji manages to escape from the clutches of your friends, and I couldn't find you, so…I started with the batter myself." Toushiro looked completely serious, but Momo couldn't help but laugh.

He had thrown on the cook's large denim apron, the one with the frilly stuff around the edges and _'Kiss the Cook' _written on the front in large silver letters. The chef hat was discarded on the counter behind him, because obviously it wouldn't fit (I mean c'mon, with _that _hair?!). There was a large smear of flour across his left cheek, and at the moment he had stopped stirring the large bowl of cake batter to address his girlfriend. Momo smiled at him.

"Thanks Shiro-chan. Now, what have you done so far?" She grabbed the only other apron available (Toushiro had completely overlooked it, because, well, it was _pink_) and stepped in beside the white haired teen.

Toushiro scanned the recipe, furrowed his brow, and after a few seconds of puzzling realization dawned on him.

"Right there, that's what we have to put in next." He pointed at the faded recipe with his only available hand. But instead of letting go of the whisk like he should have, he splattered the gooey substance all over the counter. And all over Momo.

"Eeek!! Shiro-chan!!" Momo squealed and threw her hands in front of her face, but the damage was already done.

Toushiro looked startled for a moment, but then he began to laugh, and Momo couldn't help but laugh as well. There was no way she could be angry with him; it wasn't very often that the genius forgot himself and just laughed like a normal, non-moody person.

He leaned over and wiped some of the batter off of Momo's cheek with his thumb and then stuck the appendage in his mouth.

"Hm…"

"It's not toxic, is it?" Big brown eyes stared at him, shining curiously.

"Well, no, I'm surprised it's not."

"Why?"

"Because I can't cook, so this is the first time I've ever tried to make a cake."

"Well Shiro-chan, this is _baking_, not _cooking, _so you might have discovered another one of your many talents!" Momo smiled warmly, and then grabbed the bowl of cake batter from him.

"But, just to be on the safe side, I'll take it from here!" She giggled at the scowl she received, and then politely asked for the sugar.

------------------------------

_Ding!_

"….the hell was that?" Ichigo blinked, and then turned in his chair as Momo came speeding into the kitchen out of nowhere.

"It's done!!! The cake is done!!" She turned the timer off and then pulled on a pair of oven mitts, grabbing the handle on the over door.

"It smells good, I'm sure you did a wonderful job!" Rukia, who was seated beside Ichigo at the table drinking iced tea (well, Ichigo had coffee, because of course he couldn't have tea, it was most definitely _not_ manly enough), turned in her chair and smiled at the girl pulling a freshly baked cake out of the oven.

"Thank you Rukia!" Momo eased the cake out of the pan and onto a cooling rack so that she could frost it later.

"Am I going to have to run errands for the chef again?" Ichigo stared at the cake, his mouth set in a firm line.

"Why?" Rukia lifted a brow at him.

"Can't you _see?_ That _thing _is huge! I'm sure the little baking lovebirds burned through an entire months worth of pastry ingredients! Jeez Rukia, first you couldn't see the giant _gash_ on my head, and now your blind to the monster birthday cake sitting over there! You must be shorter than I thought…." He mused, scratching his chin with mock thoughtfulness.

"Ichigo, take that back!"

"Why?"

"I said TAKE IT BACK!!!" Rukia whacked him over the head with a wooden spoon she found lying on the table, fuming at his remark.

"Ouch, damn it!"

Momo watched them fight for a moment, and then hurried off to check on Urahara and his decorating. She really didn't want to interfere in their lovers' spat.

---------------------------

_-__Meanwhile, we'll check up on dear Renji and the girls….__-_

"…and that's how my family came to possess this rare little treasure." Renji nodded with pride as he held up a fist sized monkey made from polished jade.

"Wow, it's so….green!" Hanna ogled the little primate figurine, her eyes shining with mock fascination.

"Oooh, where did this come from? The ancient city of _KP Toys_?" Megumi grinned mischieviously, a worn out stuffed monkey clutched in her hand. She had found it under one of the pillows on Renji's bed. It had a faded red vest on and a pair of tattered felt crash cymbals in its' paws.

"N-no, I….I have no idea where that came from! It must be another one of Ichigo's stupid pranks!" He grabbed the toy from Megumi and hesitated, not quite sure what to do with it. "I'll….I'll just, put this over here so the maid knows to get rid of it." He set it on top of the clothes hamper and then returned to his shelf of monkey statues, tossing a fleeting glance back at the old stuffed animal.

"Now, where was I?" He scratched his head, and Hanna quickly piped up before he could remember.

"You were just about to tell us the story of how you got a hold of the little jade monkey, right Megumi?" She tossed a glance at her friend, who nodded in agreement.

_'Right Hanna, I'd _love_ to hear the story. It's not like I didn't enjoy it the _last _time he told us!!__ Thank God, only fifteen more minutes…__' _She rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed, bored out of her mind. If she never saw another monkey again it would be too soon.

------------------------------

"Come on Shiro-chan, you have to help me put frosting on the cake!!" Momo dragged the boy down the hallway to the kitchen, an urgent look on her face. "We have fifteen more minutes until Hanna and Megumi are off duty and Renji is free to leave his room!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Toushiro rolled his eyes and peered into the large dining room as they passed by the doors.

Urahara had finished decorating, and the entire place was decked out in colorful streamers, balloons, and a giant banner that hung over the dining room table reading: _'Happy Birthday Renji!'_

Toushiro snickered as he read the sign.

"What?" Momo was too distracted to notice he didn't answer, and even though she had already checked on the decorations Urahara was only in the process of putting up the banner so she didn't see what the rest of it said.

_'Definitely Ichigo's doing.__No doubt.'_ Toushiro smirked as he though about what would happen when Renji saw the sign.

"Since you just wrapped the gift, all we have to do is frost the cake, and then wait for Megumi and Hanna to bring Renji down to the dining room!! This is going to be so much fun!" She giggled and then pushed the door to the kitchen open, only to squeak when a flying frying pan nearly hit her in the face.

You see, the fight between Ichigo and Rukia had escalated since Momo left, and now they had come down to hiding and blindly chucking kitchen utensils at each other, hoping at least _one_ would hit the mark. And where was our freshly baked cake in all of this? Well, right in the middle, completely unprotected.

Toushiro had managed to slip by his girlfriend, who was only able to stand frozen as she stared at her poor defenseless cake. A large serrated knife was lobbed out from behind the counter (but, it would fall short, because Rukia had thrown it and she wasn't _that_ angry at Ichigo) and its trajectory course would land it--most likely point down--right on the cake. Momo gasped in horror, causing Ichigo and Rukia to poke their heads up from behind their hiding places.

The handle of the knife spun one last time before it would hit its mark, but that was where it stopped. Toushiro had caught it neatly in his hand(okay, so he had _some_ experience with catching sharp things, because he had taken a 'Dangerous Juggling' class when he was little just to freak Momo out), and then dropped it on the table beside the cooling rack that the cake was on.

"What are you two _doing?_" He raised a brow, but all he got in return were surprised looks.

"Shiro-chan!!! Is the cake okay?! Is your _hand_ okay?!" Momo scurried from the doorway of the kitchen, glancing at the pastry and snatching Toushiro's hand.

"I'm fine." Momo inspected his endangered appendage anyway, and when she was satisfied he _was _alright she smiled.

"Good!"

"Uh, I'll just go, and…you know, see if anyone's here. I mean, that is my job!" Ichigo stood up from behind the other end of the table and walked stiffly out of the kitchen, avoiding the scowl he was getting from Toushiro. Rukia followed, and just before the two exited the kitchen she grabbed his hand and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Has he always been that _scary?"_

"We endangered Momo's precious cake; of course he's going to be scary!"

Toushiro shook his head, his brow furrowed in annoyance. Couldn't they fight like _normal_ people for once?! His musings were interrupted, however, when Momo tugged on the hand she still grasped in her own.

""Shiro-chan, the cake! We have to get it ready before Renji comes!!"

"I know, I know." He nodded and walked to the cupboards, searching them for a tube to put frosting in.

Momo pulled two containers of frosting from the refrigerator, and then grabbed a butter knife from the silverware drawer and began to stir the frosting to soften it up.

-------------------------------

"It's done! I think this is the best cake I ever made!" Momo clapped her hands together and smiled, her eyes shining with pride. "Don't you think so, Shiro-chan?"

"Yeah. You better not call me that at the party, you know I don't like it." He scowled, and Momo giggled in response.

"I'll try, Shiro-cha--I mean, _Toushiro._" He snorted, and then lifted the silver tray that held the birthday cake.

"C'mon, I think it's about time we got the cake into the dining room."

The pair left the kitchen and headed down the hallway, Toushiro carrying the cake and Momo resting her hands on his elbow, fiddling nervously with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"Momo, relax. I'm sure Renji will like your cake. But if he doesn't, that just means I'll have an excuse to hit him, right?"

"Shiro-chan, that's not funny!!" She pouted, and he smiled.

"I'm kidding, he has to like it, because _you_ made it."

"Thanks Shiro-chan." She smiled, her eyes shining. Nothing made her quite as happy as when Toushiro complimented her on something she did.

----------------------------------------

"Shhhh, he's coming!"

"Kira, turn off the lights! Everybody hide!!"

_-Outside in the hallway-_

"But, you didn't get to see all of them! I have to show you guys my favorite statue; the white gorilla!"

"That's okay, maybe another time!" Megumi waved her hand and smiled, mentally breathing a sigh of relief. _Finally._

_Crash!_

"What was that?" Hanna did her best not to smile. That was the signal!

"I think it came from the dining room, let's go see!" Megumi smiled and opened the double doors, while Renji stepped past her and flicked on the lights.

"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENJI!!!" There was a loud chorus as all the partygoers jumped up from their hiding places, relishing in the look of shock on the redheads face.

"….What?" He blinked, and then looked up at the banner hanging over the large dining room table.

_'Happy Birthday Renji!'_And underneath that in scrawled red writing: _'__You__ girly haired tattoo freak!!'_

"….KUROSAKI!!! YOU ASSHOLE!!! I'm going to get you for this!!" Renji had overcome his shock and was chasing Ichigo around the room, brandishing the tube-shaped present Rangiku had handed him upon his entry into the room.

"No you idiot!! That's breakable!!" The busty woman shouted at him from her chair, and her husband laughed.

"Relax Rangiku, let him go. He'll regret it when he breaks your present over Kurosaki's head and realizes he ruined good liquor for nothing." Gin (who is also not evil in this fic) smiled and placed a soothing hand on the arm of his annoyed wife.

_-Elsewhere….-_

"Professor Aizen!! I'm so glad you made it!! Shiro-chan, this is my professor at college!!" Momo smiled giddily and introduced the guys.

"Pleased to meet you, uh…." Aizen held out his hand, and then scratched the back of his head.

"Toushiro." The white haired teen flashed at scowl at Momo, who sweatdropped.

"Oops, sorry Shiro-chan! I mean Toushiro!" Aizen chuckled and shook hands with the band member, amused by his students' antics.

"Momo, it's time to cut the cake! Would you do the honors?" Karin Kurosaki called to the brunette, holding the cake server in her hand.

"Oh, right! Let's go, Shiro-chan, you get to serve the ice cream!" She grabbed Toushiro by the arm and drug him away, waving to her professor with the other hand.

Momo was glad she baked a large cake, because by the time she finished serving everyone there was only about a forth of it left. Toushiro went through two half gallon tubs of ice cream, and by now his hands were somewhat sticky.

"Are you sure you don't want any cake Uryu? There's plenty left!"

"No, no, I'm fine Orihime. I don't have much of a sweet tooth. How are you doing with your stitching? I hope you've been practicing that technique I showed you." The genius adjusted his glasses, politely striking up conversation with the bubbly girl beside him.

Momo smiled as the couple walked away to find some seats, chatting comfortably with one another. Toushiro handed her a late with cake and ice cream, and then took her hand with his own and guided her to a place at the table where they could sit. The two had just taken a few bites of their cake when Renji walked behind then with his own plate and thought of a very devilish idea.

He glanced around to see if anyone was looking, and then promptly smashed Toushiro's face into his cake. He started to laugh, but then his own plate was shoved into his face by Ichigo who just so happened to be walking by and saw the whole thing. Toushiro was mumbling curses when he lifted his head, white, green, and blue frosting smeared on his face.

"Oh, Shiro-chan!" Momo started to laugh, and he scowled at her.

"It's not funny, Momo. Damn it, Abarai! You'll pay for that!" Toushiro jumped from his chair and tackled the redhead to the ground, pinning his arm behind his back.

Ichigo was laughing at the scene before him, right up until the point where Renji reached out with his free hand and grabbed the orange haired teen by the ankle, knocking him over and causing his drink to tip and our down his shirt.

"What the hell!?"

"Shut up, Kurosaki!! And damn it Shorty, get off of me!!"

"Hell no, and my name's not Shorty!"

"Abarai, you ruined my favorite shirt!! It may be your birthday, but there's no way you're getting away with this!!"

"You destroyed my birthday banner!!!"

"So what?!"

"BOYS!! GET UP!!" Rukia was standing over the three, hands planted on her hips.

The teens instantly untangled themselves and jumped from the floor, fearing the wrath of Rukia.

"Ichigo, let's go! Renji, wipe your face off, you slob!! And Toushiro, well, Momo he's your problem!" Rukia dragged Ichigo away, heading in the direction of Orihime and Uryu.

Momo giggled and picked up a napkin, pulling Toushiro away from Renji while the glared at each other.

"Come here, you're a mess!" She began to wipe the frosting off his face, and Renji snickered in the background.

"She's got you whipped, Shorty!"

"Renji, you're next, get over here!" She smiled and glanced at the empty chair beside her. "Have a seat!"

"Aw, great." He mumbled and sat down, scowling.

Momo wiped the frosting from Toushiro's face with one hand and held onto his chin with the other, not noticing his amused green eyes watching her.

"Oh, I missed a spot!" She leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, successfully getting rid of the last bit of frosting. Toushiro blinked in surprise, and then smiled.

That was his Momo for you.

----

-----------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's your epilogue everybody!!! I really hope I managed to pull it off!!! If not, then I'm really sorry!!! I'll do better next time!! XP I'm sorry that Toushiro is OOC, but in order to make this humorous he kind of had to be. ;) Please leave a little review if you have the time, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I get good reviews!! Especially the long ones!! Oh, and thanks to all of my reviewers!! You guys are the best people ever!!!

puppy444219

reader713

angelic lily

ccccookie

Forthwo

haku fan1

xroyal.momonessx

cool-girl027

ShuLynn13

2756

Nan-Chan

millenniumsnow

rose

krazyGirluver968

Yuri Uchiha

aNimE kraZi

x0xWritERx0x

StarAngelBayBee7

kyuubi-kun69456

anonymous

Inubaki

Vires-Strength

Hitsugaya's lover

3karen3

poetryfreak1o1

Rawr

Fiji

wedelin-gisela (thanks for the long review!! Luv!!)

psycho-pyro-shrink

pinkicing101

happy chipmunk (YAY!!! Hi Andrea!!)

Merciless Ruby (thanks for all the reviews!)

----

--

You guys are the best!!! Thanks for sticking with me, I hope you read some of my other stories!! No worries, as soon as I catch up with everything else I'll be working on another HitsuHina, because they are so much fun to write!!! Luv you all!!

Mistoffelees Shadow


End file.
